The shadows of the wind
by fuzzzy22
Summary: Temari comes back to Konoha, along with Gaara and Kankuro. She denies her feelings, but there's more than just a partnership between her and Shikamaru... Rated T for language. ShikaTema, NejiTen, NaruHina, KibaIno, GaaMatsu, SasuSaku. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A ShikaTema Fanfiction Story

**A/N~ Alright. well, this is my first fanfic story. don't be so rough on me. i know some of the grammar is incorrect, and yeahh. bahahaha. alright. well, enjoyy!**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. bahahahahaha. **

My eyes were fixed on the forest trail in front of us. My hair moved with the wind. My feet barely touching the tree branches as we flew. Gaara and Kankuro traveling on either sides of me.

"Hey sis.. sis.. Temari!" Kankuro yelled, finally gaining my attention. I scowled at him.

"What the hell do you want?" I said, annoyed.

He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"I was gonna ask if you were fine..?" He said, opening his eyes.

I was a little surprised by his question. I didn't know what to answer. My eyes fixated in front of me again. I felt my face stiffen.

"So are you? What's up? You look troubled.."

Great. Now besides annoying and stupid, Kankuro was way too observant.

"I'm fine. What makes you think I'm not?"

I was far too distracted to actually pay attention to what my answer had been.

"Well, like I already said, you look troubled.. Like something's bothering you,"

He turned his eyes from my face to the trail.

I sighed quietly, but said nothing. I couldn't think of a coherent response.

Gaara looked at me. I could feel his stare on my face.

"What's got you worried, Temari?" He asked suddenly.

I looked at him. He was, in fact, staring at me.

I sighed again, a little more loudly this time.

"It's nothing. Really guys. There's nothing wrong."

Gaara looked into my eyes for about 5 seconds, before nodding once, and turning away.

They didn't buy it, but they didn't ask again.

After traveling for more than 2 hours nonstop, in peace, Kankuro broke the silence.

"Are we almost there?" He whined.

Gaara didn't even look at him. He just kept moving forward. I ignored him too.

"ARE WE OR NOT?" Kankuro said. Loudly.

"Shut up, dammit!" I said, irritated.

Gaara just sighed, Then he said, "We are, in fact, very close. A few more minutes, and we'll be at the front gate.." he trailed off.

My stomach suddenly felt full.. of butterflies.

But why?

I felt uneasy, and looked down.

Only a few more minutes, and I would be with him.. I sighed. It had been 1 year.. 1 whole year since I had last seen him.. Been with him.. Heard him..

What the hell is wrong with me? Why is he the first person I instantly thought of?

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. I reopened when I was completely concentrated on the trail before me, after a few minutes.

Gaara spoke next. "We're here," He said.

I looked up to see the gate, about 2 miles from where we were. Getting closer. We slowed down, to walking. There was that feeling again.. my stomach was fluttering. My head full of him..

Then, there he was, right in front of us. His expression bored as hell, looking down.

I felt my cheeks getting hot. I looked down to my feet, thinking that he had probably already hooked up with someone else.

Why am I thinking this?

_**Still denying it, huh.**_

_Shut the hell up... I don't know what your talking about.._

_**Do too. And you know it too..**_

_shut up._

To tell the truth, I hadn't slept in weeks, due to some guard duty missions that took all day. I was exhausted.. I felt a little dizzy..

We were to the gate now.

Shikamaru looked directly into my eyes, for just a few seconds, then looked away.

I felt my heart sink.

Why?

I lowered my stare again, playing with the dirt.

"Well. It's been a long time, hasn't it, Shikamaru." said Kankuro, smirking.

Shika narrowed his eyes, smirking back.

"It sure has." he said. The sound of his voice.. it struck me hard.. I took a deep breath, and looked up.

He was looking at me. His eyes were soft. I felt the inevitable blush invade my cheeks. At the sight of it, he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. I bit my lip then, and looked down, embarrassed.

What's going on?

Gaara spoke this time, looking at me.

"Temari, I would like you to go with Shikamaru around the village, like you always did. Kankuro and I will go talk to Lady Hokage. Look for us at the inn."

I looked at him, and nodded once. Then I looked at Shikamaru. He looked quite pleased.

I spoke then. "So.. Are you ready to go, Lazy-ass?"

I smirked, and so did he.

He shook his head, and closed his eyes, as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"There's the Temari I know and love." he said, sarcastically. He opened his eyes again. His eyes were.. so soft.. as if he had meant what he had just said. He smirked, and I returned the gesture.

"Alright then. Shall we go?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, and we walked away.

_**You're finally alone with him! After all, it was bound to happen sometime..**_

_Shut the hell up, and go bug someone else. You're starting to get annoying.._

**You do realize that by calling me annoying, your calling yourself annoying, right? I am your inner after all...**

_Shut your trap._

**Okay, okay.. fine.. but you have to-**

"So.. it's been what.. a year?"

Shikamaru interrupted my inner, thus breaking the silence.

"Uhh.. yeah.. I think.. I haven't really kept track.." I trailed off.. getting more and more nervous.. I just wish I could know why.. I kept playing with my hands.

"Hmm.. Are.. you okay, Temari? You're not being your usual spunky self.. ordering me around, and you know, being bossy.." he said, his voice gaining a little concern.

I looked at him, surprised he had noticed, and that he hadn't been lazy enough to just let the subject slip.. Maybe he did care after all.. What the hell am I saying? This is Shikamaru we're talking about..

"Temari.. now your blushing.. what's the matter?" He asked, definitely worried.

"I.. umm.. No.. it's nothing.. just a tired.." I said.. then.. I realized it wasn't a lie.. I was, in fact, tired. VERY tired.

"Hmm. You look like you could use sleep.. You look exhausted.." He murmured after awhile.

I looked at him. A scowl illuminated my features.

"Thanks for kindly saying I look like crap."

He smirked, then, his face was serious again.

"No, I'm serious. Maybe you should take a day off or something.. have you been sleeping lately?" He asked suddenly.

His strange, worried behavior was.. well strange. He was always too lazy to even care of the world around him. He never really payed attention to anything or anyone.. let alone me.. Ugh!

I sighed.. I was about to tell him I was fine, but decided to just get on with it.

I closed my eyes as I walked by him.

"No.. I've been too busy with some Guard Duty missions.. They take all day, so I haven't slept in weeks.." I admitted.

He frowned, looking forward.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. You need your rest. It's an essential part of being a Shinobi, in your case, a Kunoichi.." He trailed off.

Was this the Shikamaru Nara I knew? The lazy ass who wouldn't give a damn shit if the world was coming down on him? Hmm..

_**Maybe he really **_**does****_ care about you! Have you ever considered that? Maybe.. there's a little more than just a partnership between you two.._**

_Shut up.. This is Shikamaru we're talking about, remember? He doesn't care about anyone but himself. Besides, why would I care if he did in fact, care about me?_

_**Don't be such a pessimist! We don't know this yet. And you know the answer to that question..**_

_...shut up... you don't know what your talking about.. and no.. I don't_

_**Do too. Just admit it!**_

_I SAID SHUT UP, DAMMIT!_

_**FINE! Do whatever you want! **_

_Just.. shut up... go away._

_**Fine..**_

"Hey.. Temari.. Are you listening to me?" He said. He sounded annoyed.

I looked at him, and smirked.

"Since when do YOU care about me, and my sleeping patterns?"

I questioned, raising one eyebrow.

At first, his expression was.. blank.. then.. he looked away, scratching his neck.

"Uhh.. just.. you know.. well.. I haven't seen you in awhile.. and.. well.."

I laughed as I saw him wreck his brain for a coherent answer to give me.

"What is it, Nara? Just spill it.."

He sighed, and closed his eyes, frowning.

"Woman are such a drag..."

I sighed too, rolling my eyes.

"You haven't changed much, have you.."

I said.. my voice almost sounded sad.. and he noticed.

What is wrong with me?

He looked at me sideways, and smiled.

"No.. not completely. Just a little."

I frowned.

"Oh?"

He sighed again. Then, he let out a stiffed laugh.

"Never mind.. but you haven't changed much either.."

We walked around the whole village, talking about the few different changes that had happened since my last visit. It was finally time for lunch, and, surprisingly, he offered to pay.

_**You know, he's being awfully nice today.. maybe he likes you.**_

_Shut the hell up.. you-WE don't know that.. besides, what would that matter?_

_**Well, it would matter a whole lot! You should ask him about it..**_

_Are you insane? I'm not telling him anything if he doesn't bring it up himself._

_**Gosh, your stubborn! Just take the chance! You'll never know what the outcome will be if you don't risk yourself, and make a little bet...**_

_Stop insisting, and shut up._

_**NO! NEVER. Not unless you do the right thing, and tell him what you really feel for him. It's better to get hurt by rejection, rather than by keeping your feelings to yourself.**_

_I don't know what you talking about, but I'm sure whatever it is, totally crazy, and wrong._

_**Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about. I thought you'd be smarter than this..**_

_You do realize you just called yourself stupid.._

_**Hmm.. Touche **_

I finished my last of my Miso soup. He had already finished, and was staring out of the little restaurant, looking at the clouds in the sky. His face deep in though.

He had picked a small restaurant for our lunch break. We were sitting to the left of the counter, facing the Hokage Tower.

I realized how peaceful he looked while staring at the clouds. I studied his face, remembering every single detail. His eyes, his cheeks, his forehead, his lips...

I started getting real worried, I mean, seriously! What is wrong with me?

I sighed, and bit my lip. He turned to look at me.

"You done yet?" he said, his eyes softer than ever.

I looked at him, and nodded. I didn't trust my voice enough to talk at the moment. He just smiled, and stood up. I stood up too.

We kept walking around the village again. This time, just for something to do. I knew Gaara wasn't done talking with Lady Tsunade yet, and wouldn't be free for a while, so I decided to spend my time with Shikamaru.

We were now sitting down in front of the academy, where the young Genins trained.

I smiled at the sight, Shikamaru following my gesture.

"I wish my life would be as easy as theirs, not worrying about anything.. not yet.. their lives are so simple.. I can say I'm jealous.."

I admitted, with a laugh.

"I guess.. in a sense, you are right.. they're simple-minded.. don't over-think stuff like we do.. don't take things seriously.. But.. why would you be jealous?" He asked, looking at me this time

"It's just.. nothing.. I miss life the way it used to be.. so simple.. back then.."

_**Not that back then.. you're just referring to when you didn't even know he existed..**_

_SHUT. THE. HELL. UP._

_**Shutting..**_

"Yeah. I see your point.."

"Yeah.. You don't have to worry about anything, except yourself.

Life is games and fun. No drama." I said. My voice sounded sad, even to me. I smiled faintly.

"Heh. You got that right.."

I looked down.. Why can't I just look at him directly? What's the meaning of these strange feelings?

_**It's called love, girl.**_

_Shut the hell up, dammit! You seriously have no idea what your talking about, so shut your fucking trap!_

_**Geez! calm down! O: I was just saying..**_

_Shut the hell up. Don't even say anything.._

_**Just tell him..**_

_Shut up.._

_**I'm serious.**_

_So am I._

_**But you have to confront your fears, and let yourself open up to love! It's a wonderful feeling..**_

_And how would you know? Your only an inner._

_**...Just do it, dammit.**_

_No. Shut up._

_**Not unless you tell him.**_

_If I _think _about my feelings, will you leave me alone?_

_**Hmm.. maybe.. I'll be watching you..**_

_You creep me out.._

_**You creep yourself out..**_

_Heh.. Touche._

"So.. What do you want to do next?" He said, looking straight forward. I looked at him.. he was blushing faintly.

I raised an eyebrow. Then, collected my thoughts to give him a good answer.

"Umm.. I dunno.. we've been through the whole village. Maybe it's time I go back to the Inn.. you know, check in with Gaara.."

I was looking at him out of the corner of my eye. His expression looked slightly disappointed. Could it be? Did he actually want to spend some quality time with me? Geez.. Maybe I

_**Aww.. he loves you!**_

_STOP. FUCKING. INSISTING. WITH. THE. FUCKING. LOVE. I told you, to shut up, didn't I?_

_**You know what? I think he does.**_

_You know what? Leave me alone._

_**Sucky comeback.**_

_I don't give a damn.._

"Hm. Ok.. I'll walk you to the Inn," he said, standing up.

I was perplexed, and just stared at him like an idiot. Maybe this was a clone.. maybe this wasn't Shikamaru after all...

_**That's just what you want to believe. Stop ignoring what's right in front of you.**_

_I'm not ignoring anything. Shut up._

"You coming?" he asked. His hands behind the back of his neck.

"Uhh.. Yeah.." I stood up. Then decided to find out what was with him lately. "But.. since when do you want to walk me to the Inn?" I asked carefully.

"Uhh.." His face was blank. He scratched his neck, looking sideways. A frown on his face. "Well, like I already said, I hadn't seen you in an a long time.. just being nice I guess."

I frowned as well. That thought hadn't occurred to me. But then I realized something. "Being nice, to me, isn't really one of your charming traits.." I said, a little sarcastically, raising an eyebrow, looking at him.

He smirked. "Geez.. I try to be nice to you, and this is how I get payed?" he looked at me with his lazy expression, though there was a hint of a smile on his features.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to you being nice to me.." I admitted. "In any case.. I better get going.."

He nodded once, and we walked away from the restaurant.

I was nervous again. Walking by him.. and not saying anything..

_**Say something, dammit! don't let the conversation die!**_

_Shut up.. _

_**How hard is it to actually come up with a topic to keep him talking? Break the silence!**_

_Stop talking to me!_

_**You mean **_**think.****_ I'm technically not talking to you. _**

_Oh gosh.. Just.. shut up!_

We were to the Inn by now. He walked me up to the door.

"Well, I guess this is it... Thanks for lunch, and, well, you know for... everything.." I trailed off, biting my lip, and looking at the dirt.

"Uhh, yeah.. no problem.." he said, turning to look at the sky.

I looked at him, and smiled softly.

"And you say you haven't changed much.." I said.

He looked at me, raising one brow. "What do you mean by that?"

I closed my eyes. My smile still on my face.

Why am I smiling at him? What is the matter with me?

**A/N~ Well, this is chapter 1.. hope you liked it. (: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review(:**

**~AliceOtaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~ Hey there, folks. I bright you chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

**BAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAA.**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. Bahahahaah.**

"Nothing.. forget I said that.." I pursed my lips.

He didn't look convinced, but he didn't push the subject.

"Well.. I-I better get inside now.." I looked at him in the eye and smiled softly. "Bye Shikamaru.."

"Uhh.. yeah.. sure. See you tomorrow.."

"Yeah.. Good night.."

and with that said, I opened the door, and went inside.

The receptionist greeted me with a fake smile. She looked annoyed. "Hello. How may I help you?"

She was short, her face rounded, with bushy graying blue hair. She squinted her eyes against small rounded glasses.

"I have a reservation.." I said. My voice sounded unsure.

"Yes of course. You are Temari, right?" The old woman asked me, as she eyed me thoroughly.

"Yeah.." I said, trying to not make my voice sound too rude. What was her problem?

"Room 309. Your siblings asked me to tell you to let you know they went out to dinner."

She said sharply, as she handed me the room key.

"Hmm.. Thanks." I said, as I walked away, towards the stairs and my room. Annoyed.

I opened the door, to a familiar-looking room. 3 beds were stationed in the middle of the room, facing the east wall. There was a little coffee table in what looked like, a living room, along with 4 chairs. I went straight for the bathroom, leaving my fan, and rug sack behind me on the floor. I washed up, and got dressed for bed, definitely ready for a good night's sleep.

I jumped in bed, too eager, almost, then waited for the inevitable drowsiness to come.

When it didn't come, other things started popping up in my mind.. like my day with Shikamaru..

Dammit! Why can't I just fall asleep? I need my rest.. but.. he just keeps popping up!

This is such a drag..

_**O: You just used his 'catch' phrase! That's a sign of your love for-**_

_Dammit, I thought I'd been clear with you.. stop saying that!_

_**No.**_

_Yes._

_**No.**_

_I said yes, dammit!_

_**Your too dramatic sometimes.**_

You _are too dramatic sometimes._

_**Well, obviously. I am you..**_

_Just.. SHUT. UP... let me sleep.._

_**Just think about it!**_

_There's nothing to think about. Shut the hell up!_

_**You said you'd think about it**_

_I never promised anything._

_**YOU HAVE TO! You'll just end up-**_

_SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. I don't give a fucking damn. LET. ME. SLEEP. DAMMIT!_

_**Fine.. be stubborn. Just know, that if he actually feels something for you-**_

_He doesn't.. And even if he did, he's too much a lazy ass to act on it.. now SHUT FUCKING HELL UP, DAMMIT!_

_**Okay, okay, shutting!**_

I sighed. My inner's so stupid.. What is she thinking? But then again, she's thinking what I'm thinking.. we're the same person.. Maybe... just maybe.. what she says is true...

No! I can't let myself think these foolish things. We came here as bodyguards for Gaara. It's our mission, and I can't let my self get distracted.

I shifted in the bed, to the right, trying to clear my head, but failing epically.

Then, as quickly as the shadow of the wind passes through on a sunny day, sleep came, finding it's way through me.

About 10-15 minutes later, I heard voices. 2 male voices. Familiar ones. At first I was sure I was just dreaming..

"She's finally sleeping. That's good. She needs rest.." I could hear Kankuro's voice, somewhere close.

"Hmm.." Was all Gaara said. He sounded a little more far away than Kankuro

Was I really sleeping?

"You know, now that I think about it.. Shikamaru looked.. pleased almost happy about the fact that he was going to go around the village with Temari.. Do you think there's something more than just their so called partnership?" Kankuro asked, I could hear him looking for something inside his own rug sack.

"I don't know. Maybe, and if there is something going on, we should leave them to resolve their own problems. Whatever they decide shouldn't matter to us, unless it's making Temari unhappy, or unfocused on her missions." Gaara said quietly.

Problems? Me, unfocused? Whatever we decide? What the hell are they are talking about? Me and Shikamaru don't have problems.. This was way too weird.. Maybe I was dreaming..

"Yeah, your right." Kankuro's voice came from my side now, on the bed on the right. I hadn't realized I had actually gotten the bed in the middle.

"We better get some rest too." Gaara on the left. I could hear him under his covers now.

"Yeah. Well, good night, Gaara." Kankuro said, and stood up, stroked my hair, and kissed my forehead. "Night sis." he muttered.

"Good night Kankuro." Gaara said, and as Kankuro climbed into his bed, Gaara turned off the light.

Bizarre..

The next morning, I woke up, to both of the beds at my sides empty.

Had I overslept? Dammit..

I jumped outta bed, and as I headed for the bathroom to change, brush my teeth and all, I noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table.

It read~

_Temari-_

_We decided not to wake you up this morning._

_You can take the day off today,_

_Gaara and I will take care of everything. _

_We'll be back by dinner, at the least. _

_Don't wait for us. _

_We love you._

_~Kankuro (and Gaara)_

Take the day off? Hmm.. That did sound nice.. but I didn't know what to do with myself.. hmm..

_**Go see him. You know you want to.**_

_Shut the hell up. Don't start this so early in the morning._

_**I was just saying... and I know you do want to.. I am you..**_

_I said shut up, didn't I._

_**You're grumpy today.**_

_I don't give a damn._

I got dressed, pulled my hair into my 4 signature ponytails, brushed my teeth, got my fan, then walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs slowly.. thinking what I could do with myself today. Hmm..

Then my stomach grumbled.. Breakfast sounded nice...

I then entered the lobby, to face the grumpy old lady.

She didn't even look at me, and I had a feeling she thought I was one of those slutty girls.

The thought made me angry. I looked over myself. I was wearing my normal black robes, red sash, gloves, headband.. It wasn't like I was showing off my belly or my legs.. stupid old hag..

I stormed out of the Inn, looking down, frowning. The early morning day was sunny, and kind of windy. I liked it. It felt nice on my skin. The sun reminded me of my beloved village, though Sunagakure was far more sunny, and HOT.

The air here tasted clean, fresh. Suna's air doesn't really have a flavor, if you count the sand out.. yeah.. I know..

I calmed myself down a little bit, focusing on the wind to relax.

Then, as I walked by it, I noticed a tree.. and a Shinobi lying around lazily, as if waiting for someone. His eyes closed. He looked like he was sleeping.

What is he doing here? His apartment is kinda far away from here...

"Shikamaru?" I asked, his eyes opened up immediately.

"Hmm. Thought you'd never come out.. What took you so long?" he said. He looked bored, and a little annoyed.

"I overslept.. Gaara and Kankuro gave me the day off.. you don't have to spend the day with me today.." I trailed off.

His face remained bored. The annoyance was wiped out by what looked like to me, was disappointment.

"Oh.. Well, that's good. You need to rest.. you still you tired as hell." he said. The corners of his mouth twitching.

"Again with the insults". I said, smiling softly.

"So, where are you headed to right now?" he said, as he stood up, brushing some dirt off his pants.

"I was actually going to go get some breakfast.." I said, looking around, for a restaurant nearby.

"Hmm. Mind if I come?" he said, looking at me. His eyes were soft.. so soft..

"Umm.. no.. it's fine with me.." I said, surprised.

And with that said, we walked away.

_**He wants to eat with you! he's not being lazy today.. **_

_Shut up. I already told you to go away._

_**You didn't tell me to go away. You said shut up.**_

_Well, then SHUT UP._

_**Aww, but I'm having fun!**_

_I don't give a fucking damn._

We walked in silence. I didn't dare look at him. I was nervous again. But why?

He looked nervous too.

We entered the same restaurant in which we had eaten lunch yesterday.

"Good morning, how may I help you today?" said the too-friendly cashier. She was young, probably around Shika's age. Her almond hair styled up in two tight ponytails. Her face wasn't ugly, but not too pretty either. She had a straight nose, and high cheek bones.

"We'd like a table for two outside, please," said Shikamaru at once. The girl smiled sweetly at him. I dunno why, but it made me angry. She fluttered her eyelashes, like they do in the movies. That made pissed me off even more.

But why am I pissed if this girl has the hots for him?

_**You are so oblivious..**_

_Shut. The. Hell. Up. I don't want to talk to you right now.._

_**Hey, hey don't take it out on me! **_

…

_**oh, so now you've settled for ignoring me?**_

…

_**DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME! Listen to me when i'm talking, dammit!**_

_...just go away..._

_**fine then. I'd rather go away, than being ignored by you.. hm.**_

"Yes of course! Right this way." She led the way outside, to the same table we'd been sitting down yesterday. "Would you like to order something to drink?" I noticed she was only talking to Shikamaru. I could feel my temper rising... oh god.

"uhh.. Temari?" Shikamaru said, his eyes never leaving mine. "What do you want?"

he asked me.

I smiled sweetly.

"Some juice would be nice."

"Alright. Two juices to start off with."

he told the waitress/cashier, not even looking at her.

"What kind of juice would you like?" She kept trying to make her voice seem sugar sweet.

It wasn't working. She just sounded like some slut trying to hook up.

"Do you have orange-mango?" I said, asking her now. My voice almost too harsh.

I tried to ease up, as Shikamaru looked at me with a What-the-hell-kind of look_**.**_

The waitress gave me a dirty look for just a second, then smiled sweetly.

"Yes, of course."

"Alright then. Two orange-mangos." Shikamaru summed it up.

"Please." I said, making my voice ultra-sweet.

The waitress took our order, and turned to leave.

"Bah. I can't stand people like that.." I said, disgusted.

"Like what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Liker her! You can tell she's a slut, just by looking at how she eyed you! Weren't you paying attention?" I asked, annoyed.

"No.. I didn't even look at her.. but something tells me you're.. jealous.." he said, smirking.

My eyes widened. "What? I'm not jealous, why would I be? There's no reason to be jealous." I said, too fast.

"Whatever." he said, folding his arms behind his neck, and closing his eyes.

**A/N~ Well, I'll end this one right here. Shorter chapter, but well, wrote it in one day. Hahaha please don't forget to review. PLEASE. Well, a special thanks goes out there for Madison. Thanks for being my personal editor. Loves you tons girl. Bahaha.**

**~AliceOtaku**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N~ Woot Qwoot! Well, folks, it's here. Chapter 3! O: Please. Please. Please. Please.**

**REVIEW!**

**Hope y'all like it. Bahahahahahaha.**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. Bahahahaaha.**

"Really. I'm NOT jealous! I'm serious." I said. He didn't believe me, and I could see that.

"Hmm.. Whatever you say, troublesome woman." he said, yawning.

The waitress came back, and set the two glasses down.

She bit her lip, trying to look Shikamaru in the eye. It was so annoying..

I felt like sticking a kunai on her head.

I turned away, looking a the clouds to distract myself.

"Is there _ANYTHING_ else you'd like?" she said, pleased when he looked at her. His expression didn't show any emotion though. He then looked at me. She didn't look happy about _that._

"Temari? What would you like?" he asked. His expression the same. That bothered me.

The waitress unwillingly turned to look at me, and write the order.

"Just fruit.. no blue or blackberries. Everything else is fine."

I said, straining my voice to sound even a little nice. I failed epically.

The brunette turned towards him with a little too much eagerness.

I sweat dropped. Oh my god..

"And you?" he asked. Her voice sugar-sweet.

"Same." he said, looking utterly bored.

She left displeased.

"Hmm.. mean, but effective." I observed.

"Huh?" he looked like he was about to fall asleep again.

"Nothing. Never mind." I said, looking at the sky again. The wind was still blowing. It was nice and fresh. I sighed as we waited for the food.

"So, how is everyone doing lately?" I asked suddenly.

"By everyone you mean-" he said, lazily.

"Yes. Our friends." I said. My voice sounded a little annoyed, because that damn waitress. BAH. I just had to remember that..

"They're all ok.." he was definitely bored.

"if you're gonna be bored, why did you want to come?" I questioned.

"Something to do.. you took the day off, remember? I didn't have anything better to do..." he trailed off.

"You could've hung out with Choji.. isn't he like, your best friend?" I asked, looking at him this time.

"You want me to leave?" he sounded surprised, and a little hurt. He raised his eyebrows, rising from his chair.

I was surprised he jumped to that conclusion.

"No! Of course n-.. I mean.. n-no.. I don't want you to.. well. It's just that.. I fail at keeping you entretained." Did I just stutter?

He smirked, and sat back down.

What the hell? I couldn't even think of anything to say to him

"Yeah.. but then again, everyone does. Unless your an extremely good Shogi player."

he said, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.

I rolled my eyes. Of course this was the lazy ass I knew. We didn't say anything else as we waited for our food.

After 5 minutes, the waitress came back with out plates. She set them down on the table, and looked at Shikamaru again.

"_ANY _thing else I can get you?" she asked, her eyebrows raised suggestively.

Shikamaru didn't see the gesture. He had already picked up his fork, and started picking on his food.

"Nah. We're fine." he said, bored, not looking at her.

"Are you _ABSOLUTELY _sure you don't want _ANYTHING _at all? She asked innocently. Her eyelashes fluttering again.

That did it.

I stood up, and banged my hands on the table, making it shake a little. "We're fine! Just go away, and let us eat in peace, dammit!" I hissed at her.

She game me another dirty look, and left, apologizing only to Shikamaru.

He gave me a weird look.

"What the hell was that all about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you, didn't I. I can't stand people like that." I said, looking away, frowning.

"Hmm.. maybe it was too much.. you should-"

I knew what he was going to say. I cut him off.

"I'm not going to apologize to that slut." I said, stubbornly.

He just sighed. "Fine. Whatever." he started eating, and so did I.

After paying for the bill, which we both pinched in a little, I decided to play with the waitress a little.. just to make her angry. Ha ha.

We walked out, and passed the counter, where she reluctantly stood. I looked at her, and raised my eyebrows, getting hold of Shika's hand, intertwining my fingers in his.

He looked at me, and saw that I was staring at the brunette behind the desk. I decided to push it a little bit more, and laid my head on his shoulder, letting go his hand, but putting my arm around his waist. He smirked, and put his arm on my shoulders, playing along, I guessed.

She was pissed. Definitely pissed. We walked out of the restaurant. I dropped arm, and laughed. He was smirking.

"Did you see her face?" I said, chuckling.

"Yeah.. I think you pushed it a little too much.. Poor Priscilla." he said, hiding a smile.

Yeah.. ha ha. Wait, what did he just call her? Priscilla?

I decided to speak my thoughts.

"What did you just call her?" I asked him, and took him by surprise. He didn't look too interested in this subject.

"Priscilla. Everyone here knows her." he said. His voice monotone.

"Never heard of her in my days here before.." I said, trying to remember, but then giving up.

We decided to just walk around the village again. I hoped we could catch a glimpse of one our friends.

_**I still think you want to be with him alone.**_

_You again? Leave me alone.._

_**You know, your gonna end up all alone and bitter..**_

_And since when do YOU care?_

_**I've cared all along. I am you. How many times do I have to remind you?**_

_Ahh shut up.. Go away._

_**Sniff sniff* Your so mean..**_

_So are you. You're me after all. Ha._

_**Touche.. and I'm leaving. Your in a bad mood.**_

_Yeah.. Leave._

_**Ugh! Bye!**_

"Temari!" We both spun around as we heard my name being called.

It was our pink-headed friend, with Naruto, running, almost caught up to us.

"Hey! Sakura! Naruto! How are you guys?" I said, happy to see some of my friends.

"We've been great! So happy to see you around the village!" Sakura squeaked, smiling sweetly.

"Yeah! Are you the only who came over?" Naruto's big goofy grin was on his face.

"No. Gaara and Kankuro came too," I explained.

Naruto frowned. "Then where are they?" he said, looking around, as if they would pop out of nowhere.

"Talking to Lady Tsunade, I think. They gave me the day off. Don't know what they're up to," I said looking at the Hokage tower.

"Ahh.. Maybe i'll swing by and say hi to them, and Granny Tsunade!" he said, getting excited.

Sakura smacked his head. "Baka! She'll be busy! You'll only make her mad!" She growled.

"Ow!" he rubbed the back of his head.

I laughed. "It sure is good to see you two. Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking around.

"I have no idea.. I've been hanging out with Naruto all day, and haven't seen anyone else either," She said.

"Hmm." was all I responded.

"So, eh. Hehe. Are you two an item now, or what?" said Naruto, raising his eyebrows, and grinning evilly.

This had never happened before, but I felt my face getting hot..

Was I.. Was I _**blushing**_?

I dearly hoped not..

"Uhh.. No. Of course not. We're just hanging out." I said, sternly.

Naruto's face turned suspicious.

"Are you suuurrreeee?" he asked, squinting his eyes, looking at the both of us, and the gap between us. That space bothered me..

_**Of course it bothers you. **_

_Meaning?_

_**You know exactly what I mean. Stop. Denying. it.**_

_Shut up. I'm trying to have a conversation with my friends._

_**Fine, but we are NOT done discussing this.**_

"Yeah, Naruto. Just like you and Sakura, and you guys aren't dating, are you?"

Shikamaru said lazily.

"No. Sakura's not my date! Hinata is!" he said, proudly.

My eyes widened. Sweet, little Hinata Hyuga?

Oh gosh..

"Your dating Hinata?" I asked, stunned.

"Yeah! Believe it!" he said, grinning.

I turned to Shikamaru. "Did you know about that?" I sounded a little annoyed, and angry.

"Yeah." he said, crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes, and yawning.

"Well, why didn't you tell me anything?" I said. Definitely annoyed, and a little angry.

"Ahh.. Too troublesome." he said, reopening his eyes.

Sakura suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "Shikamaru, Kurenai-Sensei asked me to ask you to stop by. She needs help with the baby." she said, her voice sugar sweet at the last word.

He sighed. "What a drag.." another sigh. "But okay." he turned to me. "Well, I gotta go.. it's okay with you..?" he asked me.

I looked at him reassuringly. "Yeah. Go with her. She and that baby need your lovely company more than I do." I said, a sarcastically.

He snorted. "She probably wants me to do everything for her, but well. Whatever. I did promise to look after that kid.." he sighed, I bet he was remembering his beloved, deceased Sensei.

I smiled. He was so mature.. to look after a young child is hard work, I would imagine. Yet, besides all of his laziness, he had promised he would take care of his Sensei's kid.

_**Cute, isn't it! **_

_Gahh. Go away. I don't want to fight right now._

_**Ugh. You're so boring.. you're like.. another Shikamaru!**_

_Shut the hell up!_

_**Geez calm down..**_

"Alright. Well, I'm off." he said, turning around.

"Alright. See you later than." I said. I felt weird. Part of me wanted to go with him. Wanted to not leave his side, yet, the other part..

_**Feels the same way! **_

_Was I not clear enough before?_

_**Okay, okay fine!**_

"Yeah. See ya." he smiled at me. I felt all warm inside.

What the hell? Bah.. this is too complicated..

He walked off. And I stood there with Naruto, and Sakura.

"So, how long have you been in the village, Temari?" Sakura asked once Shikamaru was out of sight.

"Arrived yesterday morning." I said, looking at her.

"What? And you didn't go look for us?" she said, looking hurt.

"Well, sorry, but I had to go check out the new changes made to the village with-"

"With Shikamaru!" Naruto cried, his big, idiotic grin painted on his face once again.

"Oh god.." I said, fighting the urge to slap him.

Sakura didn't hold back.

"Naruto! Shut up!" she smacked his head again. Harder.

"Ow! You sure are in a bad mood today, aren't you Sakura?" he said, rubbing his head.

"hmm.. Don't start with me, you baka.." she said, looking pissed.

**A/N~ Alrighty, folks. I know this chapter is short, I have a reason for not making it long! **

**I didn't want to. Just kiddinggg! I got very distraced.. sorry.**

**hope this isn't too late. Well, I'll stop talking now, and get started on the next chapter. Thank y'all for reading. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Please. I need to know what i'm lacking, and what I have enough of.. anyways. Thanks for reading. Baahaha.**

**Special thanks, to Madison, again. For wanting to know what happens next, even if she hates this paring, and to Jermaine, or Avenging Soul ~ Fire. Yes, you too(: because you are so awesome, with your reviews. Well, NOW I'll stop babbling.. Bahahah.**

**~AliceOtaku**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N~ Hey there! O: well, I officially bring to all of you, CHAPTER 4!**

**I know this isn't much, but i'm enjoying this.. hopefully as much as you're enjoying reading it. :D**

**Bahahah**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. Bahahah**

"Hey, Temari!" I heard my name being called once again. I turned around.

It was Tenten, sprinting to meet us. Neji walked at a normal pace a few feet back.

"Tenten!" I said, running over to her, giving her a big hug. She's been my best friend for awhile now. I was glad to see her.

"How have you been?" she said, smiling. Neji had caught up to us by now.

"Great! How about you?" I said, returning the smile.

"Well, super busy with missions, and all, right Neji?" she said, requesting an answer from the long-haired boy.

"Hn." was all he said. Bah, is that the only word this kid knows? _

"Well, anyway.." I said, turning away from him, to Tenten, who was still smiling. "Where's lee?" I asked, noticing their 'youthful' teammate was with them.

"Training with Gai-sensei, like always." she said, rolling her eyes.

"They never cease to amaze you, do they?" said Sakura.

Neji and Tenten both sweat dropped. "More like annoy us.." said the kunoichi.

"Hn." he muttered.

"Hey Neji." I said, looking at him.

"What?" he said. He was bored, and I could see that.

"You wouldn't mind if I took Tenten for the rest of the day, would you...?" I said, trailing off, smiling innocently. Tenten was glaring at me with a Say-or-do-something-like-that-again-and-I'm-gonna-skin-you-alive kind of look.

He looked a little surprised at my question.

"Doesn't matter to me. She doesn't need my permission to go out." he said, looking down. Tenten looked at the ground with a sheepish look.

"Umm, ok.. but, weren't you two like, out on a date or something?" I asked, eyeing the two a little suspiciously.

Tenten looked up quickly, and answered before he could. She was blushing faintly.

"No.. It wasn't a date.." Her voice sounded sad, but just a little bit. It was shaking a little.

He turn to her. I saw his expression soften when he looked at her face. Hmm.. (:

_**Instead of playing matchmaker for others, try and figure out your own feelings!  
**_

_Gahh. You fucking scared me.. and no! Because, for 1, there's NOTHING to figure out.. and 2.. actually there's no number 2, but whatever!_

_**There's a lot more to figure out. You idiot..**_

_Yet again, your just insulting yourself.. HA._

…

_Ignoring me?_

…

Sakura spoke this time.

"Well, anyway, umm.. Tenten, come with me and Temari. We gotta go get Hinata and Ino."

Tenten looked up, and her expression brightened up immediately. "Sure thing!" she said. Her voice pumped up with happiness. as she turned to Neji, she pursed her lips.

"Umm.. well, I'll see you later, 'kay?" she smiled at him sweetly. He smiled back.

Wait, what? He smiled back? O.O Woah.. hmm..

"Alright then. Have fun." he said. His tone was as soft as his eyes.

"Hey, Neji?" it was Sakura this time, who called him.

"Yeah?" he said, turning around, to look at her.

"Would you mind if Naruto went with you?" she asked, pushing Naruto in front of her.

"Hey! Who said I wanted to go with him?" he protested.

"You're going with him!" she hissed at him

He looked scared. "Alright, alright."

Neji sighed. Tenten and I just laughed quietly.

So, they walked away, leaving us girls behind. I could hear them arguing already.

I looked at Tenten, who was looking after Neji.. she was.. smiling!

hm.. bahahaha. Erm... excuse me.

"So, Tenten." I said, hiding a smile.

She turned to me, her eyebrows raised. "Umm. Yeah?" she sounded nervous.

"You and-"

She cut me off.

"No.. We're not dating." she sighed. I could see she wanted that more than anything. This girl was obviously in love!

_**Oh, so now you can detect when someone's in love, but you can't even figure out if you LIKE someone?**_

…

_**Don't ignore me when I'm-**_

"Don't give up that easily, girl! I'm sure you'll win his heart!" Sakura reassured her.

Tenten smiled at her.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Yeah. Well, alrighty then. Shall we go see Ino and Hinata?" I asked, ready to see the other two.

"Hell yeah!" said Sakura, excited.

We walked right past the restaurant. Priscilla caught a glimpse of me, and stormed around the counter.

"Hey, YOU!" she said, pointing at me. God, she was PISSED.

I smirked.

"Oh, hey! It's the slut!" I said, laughing a little.

Sakura and Tenten were both laughing.

"What did you call me?" she cried, her face getting red.

"Don't think I didn't see you trying to flirt with Shikamaru." I said, getting pissed off at the thought.

"So what if I was? Are you his girlfriend or something?" she yelled at me. There were a few bystanders, just wanting to know if this would break into a fight.

I didn't know what to tell her. I decided to play along to what we had started just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah. I am. You got a problem with that, slut?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

He wasn't gonna be too happy about that..

She looked stunned. "Y-you are? Really? But this is the first time I've seen you with him!" she said, pointing a finger at me.

She had a point there..

"Now that I think about it, I've never in my life seen you before this morning. Who are you?"

she asked, eyeing me thoroughly. I was immediately reminded of the old hag back at the Inn.

The girl, Priscilla, was looking at me the exact same way. My blood was boiling. Who did they think they were?

"She's Temari of the Sand. Older sister of the Kazekage of the Sand." said Sakura. She said my name as if she were speaking of a goddess.

"You are Kankuro's older sister?" she asked, getting excited. Oh god.. So, she had the hots for my brother too? What the hell!

"Yeah she is." said Tenten, before I could even collect my thoughts.

"OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY INTRODUCE ME TO YOUR BROTHER!" She squeaked in excitement.

"Uh.. my brother doesn't date sluts." I said. Her face fell. She was pissed again.

"Don't call me slut, slut!" she screamed.

Bipolar much?

"Don't yell at me. I can kill you within a second. Don't forget that." I spat at her. I was more pissed than I had been all day.

Her eyes widen.

"C'mon girls, let's get out of here.." I said. My voice was disgusted. I mean, first, she's all over Shikamaru, then she sees me, and she yells at me, then she learns that Kankuro is my brother, then she turns bipolar, than she calls me a slut. If I didn't get out of here, I was sure to kill her soon.

"Right. Bye Priscilla!" said Tenten, smirking and waving.

Priscilla was fuming. My own anger was vanishing. This was too good to pass on.

We walked away from her, leaving everyone just staring at her fuss.

"Now what are you going to do, Temari?" asked Tenten. She was still smiling from our little encounter with Priscilla.

"I dunno, but I get the feeling that Shikamaru isn't going to like this.." I said, but then I remembered this morning, and how he had played along with me.

_**Maybe he will. You never know..**_

_Ugh.. what do you want now?_

_**To open up your eyes to the obvious, girl!**_

_Meaning?_

_**Ugh.. I'm tired of you saying that..**_

_Then leave._

_**I can't leave. I'm you. **_

_Then stop talking to me! God, you make me angry!_

"Temari, are you listening to us?" Sakura asked, looking at me.

"uhh.. no.. I wasn't. I'm sorry. What were you saying?" I asked. I was pissed. My inner is so annoying..

_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING ANNOYING?**_

_You._

_**Touche.**_

"We were just saying how we should have an all-girls night out tonight!" exclaimed Sakura, in pure excitement.

"Umm, guys?" I said, my voice sounded a little annoyed. I hoped they wouldn't take it too serious.

"Yeah?" Sakura sounded worried.

"We came here for a mission, remember?"

"She's right Sakura.. Wait, you did?" Tenten asked. "What kind of mission?"

"We're here as bodyguards for Gaara. He has to attend some meeting in a few days, and so we're here to keep him safe."

"Ahh.. those missions take a lot of energy, just looking out for someone.." said Sakura. "well, then how come you got the day off?" she asked, frowning

"I think they wanted me to rest for once.." I said, remembering Kankuro and Gaara's conversation last night..

**A/N~ Well, folks, here it is. Chapter 4 for ya. I know it's not long, but I like to update quickly, so yeah. Hahaha. Well, as you all know, I kind of added some new pairings, just for the heck of it. I was just gonna stick with ShikaTema, but I love NejiTen too much, so I couldn't just pass the opportunity. I'll be writing other stories of the pairings, hopefully, If I have time, so just be ready for that. Umm, well, special thanks, again to Madison, because she has stated she hates this pairing, yet again, can't wait to see what happens next. Loves you tons girl. Thanks for all the awesome advice, and the name Priscilla. Bahaha.**

**Well, I'll shut up now and go to sleep. Hahaha. Please, don't forget to review. Your reviews are what keep me going. Don't forget that. (: Thanks for reading. **

**~AliceOtaku**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ Hey there, guys. I bring to you, chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**bahahaha**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. Bahahah**

"Ino-pig!" Sakura called, as we entered the Yamanaka flower shop .

"Billboard brow!" Ino called angrily. She then looked at me, and grinned.

"Temari!" she came around the counter. Her long, blond hair styled into her usual ponytail. She was wearing a green apron over her purple outfit. Her hands on her hips.

"Long time no see," I said, grinning back.

"No joke! But tell me, what brings you girls here?" she asked, looking at Tenten and Sakura.

"We came to get you." said Sakura.

"What for?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wanted to see you! It's been what, a year?" I said, remembering my earlier conversation with Shikamaru. Yeah.. It _had_ been a year.. Woah. Time passes quickly..

"Aww.. Really?" she asked, a smile on her face.

I sighed. "No Ino. We came here because we wanted to get some flowers." I said sarcastically.

Her face fell. "Oh.."

"Baka! Of course we're here to see you!" said Sakura before I could say anything else.

Her face lit up again. "Oh my god! We like, totally have to hang out! like, we should have a sleepover!" she cried excitedly.

We all sweat dropped.

Well, that's Ino for ya..

"Umm.. before we make any plans, we should get Hinata." Tenten said. We all agreed.

"Ok! And, you come at a great time. I just finished my shit here, so I'm free for the rest of the day!" Ino squeaked.

"Alright! Then let's go!" I was happy. It had been a while sense I had hung out with my friends. I sure had missed them.

_**They're not the only ones you missed.**_

_Gahh. Shut the hell up.. _

_**Why do you always do that?**_

_Do what?_

_**Shut me up!**_

_Because you annoy me._

_**Technically, you annoy yourself.**_

_I don't give a damn. I'm tired of fighting with you._

_**Technically, your just fighting with yourself.**_

_I'm ignoring you now.._

_**Well, techni-**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

_**O.O ..calm down, seriously..**_

_JUST. LEAVE. ME. ALONE._

"Hell yeah!" said Sakura and Ino together.

Ino took off her apron, put it away behind the counter, and told her mom she was leaving with us.

We walked out of the flower shop together. Me at the center, Tenten on my right, Sakura on the left, and Ino on Sakura's right.

We walked to the training grounds where Hinata usually trains with her team, and

found her there, talking to Shino. He was just standing there. Listening.

What the hell is wrong with him? I mean, he rarely ever talks, and he just stands there.

And then there are the bugs. Bugs! They live in his body, and he doesn't even flinch!

I mean, seriously. Ew.

"Hinata!" Ino cried, happily.

Hinata spun around to face her. Her pupil-less eyes finally landed on me.

"T-temari!" she said, smiling. I smiled back.

We walked up to them, all of us grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey girl!" I said, giving her a quick hug as we reached them. I turned to Shino.

"Hey bug-boy." I said, smirking.

"Hey," was all he said. See what I mean? Bahh..

"Rightt.. Well, hey listen, do you mind if we take Hinata with us for the rest of the day?" I asked, reluctantly looking at his face. I spotted a bug, that looked like a big ant with wings, crawl up his neck, and go into hiding behind his ear.

G-R-O-S-S. Yeah.. Ew..

_**Man, that's just.. gross.. eww..**_

_Yeah, I know.._

_**And to think that has to Hinata hang out with this guy all day.. poor girl.**_

_Yeah.. no joke._

"Fine by me." he said, looking away. It was impossible to tell what his expression was, when his face was covered by his clothing and his eyes by his goggles..

"A-alright." Hinata said, looking happy. She smiled at us.

"Alrighty then! Let's go girls!" I said, and then we walked away.

"So, h-how have y-you been, T-temari?" she stuttered, as always.

"Great! Just you know, been on a lot of missions lately.. like this one.." I said.

"M-mission, huh.. S-so why did y-you go g-get me?" she questioned, looking forward.

It was Ino who answered her.

"Temari won't go to this one sleepover we want to have. She has the day off, and she won't take advantage of the situation!" she cried.

"B-but why n-not?" Hinata asked, now looking at me.

I shrugged. "Well, like I said, I'm on a mission at the moment. I can't just slack off, even if I did get the day off." I said, not looking at her.

"But you should relax! besides, I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind if you spent the night with your best friends, now would he?" Sakura said. I noticed her tone soften when she said Gaara's name.. hmm. O:

_**Could it be?**_

_Umm.. I dunno.. but it's kinda creepy to think about it.._

_**It's love! There's nothing wrong with that. Besides, Gaara needs a good gal by his side, and Sakura, in your opinion, is just perfect for him!**_

_In my opinion?_

_**Yeah. You are me. I am you. **_

_Yeah I get it.._

_**Then why did you ask?**_

_I didn't..?_

_**Yeah you did.**_

_No uh._

_**Yeah huh.**_

_No uh!_

_**Yeah huh!**_

_SHUT THE HELL UP!_

_**FINE! But you did.**_

"Ooo! Somebody's got a little crush on Gaara!" Ino squeaked. Sakura's face turned a deep red.

"N-no! Of course not! How c-can you say that!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. She was embarrassed.

"Now, guys leave her alone." Tenten said, than she looked at Sakura. Her face still a scarlet red.

"But.." I said, "If you don't like him, why would you even get embarrassed by Ino's comment?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She gave me her Please-Stop-Now-And-I'll-Tell-You-About-It-Later kind of look.

I nodded, and she relaxed a little.

Everyone was doing little Ooo's, except for Hinata.

"Guys, let's leave her alone. For now." I said, smirking towards Sakura. She saw me, and her expression looked almost thankful.

She mouthed the word 'Thank you'.

I gave her the We-Are-Not-Done-Discussing-This-Yet! Kind of look. She nodded.

"Well, girl, what should we do today?" Tenten asked, as just walked randomly around the village. The sun was still shining, though not as bright as it was this morning. The clouds looked gray, and the wind was slightly chilly.

A storm? Dammit..

_**You're not scared, are you?**_

_Not talking to you right now.._

_**Don't ignore me. It's disrespectful.**_

_To who? Myself?_

_**Yes.**_

_I don't give a damn._

_**Of course you don't..**_

_Just shut up!_

"We should go hang out with the guys!" said Ino. "Then we can plan the sleepover-"

"That you guys are having." I said, counting myself out.

Ino raised a brow. "That WE, ALL OF US, are having." she clarified.

Well, looks like there's no way out of this, unless Gaara and Kankuro object..

_**Take the day off girl! **_

_I HAVE the day off. _

_**I meant, have fun.**_

…

_**C'mon! Take the night off as well! Have some fun!**_

_That sounds wrong._

_**Suit yourself.**_

I sighed. Stupid inner..

_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?**_

_You. Did you not hear my thoughts?_

…

I didn't say anything else. The girls were babbling about the sleepover. My thoughts were somewhere else. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking.. Suddenly I bumped into someone.

It was Kankuro.

"Temari?" he looked confused.

"Kankuro, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Went to go get a snack." he said. He still looked a little confused.

"But where's Gaara?" I asked, looking around to see where my youngest brother was.

"Hokage Tower." he answered.

"You're supposed to be watching out for him." I said sternly.

"Calm down sis. He's with the Hokage. He'll be perfectly safe there." he said, his tone was typical. Trying to reassure me.

"I don't give a damn! This is a mission. We can't slack off!" I cried.

"Actually, we can. If Gaara says so." he smirked at me.

"Well, did he say you could?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah. He said WE could." his smirk turned into a grin.

I sighed.

"He told me to look for ya, and tell ya you have the day off tomorrow." he said. Grinning hugely.

My eyes were wide open.. That means..

"SLEEPOVER!" Ino cried.

Everyone else smiled and agreed.

"Oh my god.." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Alright then. You are partying with us tonight!" said Sakura smiling.

"Alright, alright!" I said. No way to get out of it now.

"Well, I'll talk to you girls later. Gotta go eat." he said, smiling at Tenten.

Wait, what? O.O

_**Poor Tenten.**_

_I wonder if he really likes her._

_**It's written all over his face!**_

_You would say that.._

She pursed her lips, and smiled back.

Everyone said bye to him, and he left.

"Did you guys see that?" Ino said, looking after Kankuro.

"You mean how he looked at Tenten and smiled?" Sakura squeaked.

"Guys!" Tenten wasn't liking this. Not one bit. I could see it on her face

"Yeah guys. Stop it. He was just probably being nice. That's all." I said, hoping it was true.

"Right. Well, let's go! We gotta go get Temari's clothes, and her stuff, and get set up in my house, and then we gotta-"

"Wait, wait, I never said I was gonna go!" I cried.

Ino and Sakura smiled. "Oh you are!" and then they got hold of my wrists, and dragged me to the Inn.

We walked up to the lobby. The old hag eyed me with disgust.

WHAT THE HELL? Bahh. It took a lot of strength to not kill her then and there.

We got to the room, and the girls got to work. Even sweet little Hinata cooperated.

Once we were finished, they dragged me over to the store, where they bought a ton of junk food, like potato chips, ice cream, candy, pizza, chocolates, more candy, whipped cream, and 2 movies. A romance chick flick, and a horror movie.

"If I recall correctly, this is a SLEEPOVER, not a break-up girls night." I said, eyeing the food and the movies.

"Aww, C'mon! You never really come to the village! This is more of a Party-sleepover, celebrating your presence!" Sakura said, getting her sleeping bag on the floor, next to Ino's and Hinata's.

Sigh... This is gonna be one very long night..

then, there was a knock on the door.

"Sakura, you were expecting someone?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shook her head. "no.. I wasn't."

She stood up to answer the door.

She opened it, and gasped. Her eyes wide. "Y-you?"

**A/N~ BAHHAHA. My first attempt of a cliff hanger! O:**

**Well, hopefully that was good, and not too boring . I'm trying to hurry and finish these fast, but I get distracted so easily.. Well, longer chapter, though not that long. **

**Special thanks, AGAIN, to Madison! O: for the ideas, to Ludi, or Chichi11101, for the awesome conversation and ideas (: and to Jermaine, again! Because you are amazing, and don't stop supporting me. Thanks for everything guys. Really (: means lot. And thanks to you, reader. For taking time to read this. :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~AliceOtaku**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N~ Chapter 6! Here's what you guys have been waiting forrrr! O: I know this is kinda late.. but I had writer's block -_-. Thank God for music. Anyways, Chapter 6 is now finished! Well, here it is folks. Enjoyyy.**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. bahahah.**

She stood up to answer the door.

She opened it, and gasped. Her eyes wide. "Y-you?"

The new chakra radiating from the stranger was immense. This person was very powerful, that was for sure.

Sakura was blocking the entrance, so we couldn't see who the figure on the other side of the door was. The only thing we could see, was that he or she was tall. Very tall.

Sakura was speechless.

Ino got too impatient. "Sakura, who is it?"

Sakura didn't respond.

"Dammit, Sakura, WHO IS IT?"

There was only silence, until a slow, smooth voice spoke.

"Sakura.." he said, slowly. His tone was soft.

"S-sasuke." she whispered.

We all gasped.

"Sasuke?" Ino yelled. "What the hell is he doing here?" she screeched.

"Can I come in?" he asked slowly.

Sakura couldn't even talk. She just nodded.

She moved, and Sasuke came in the door. His attire was a simple black sleeveless shirt, and black sweatpants, black training sandals. His hair styled in the familiar form of a chicken's ass. Yeah. A chicken's ass.

We all tensed. My fan wasn't that far from where I was sitting down.

My hand slowly inched closer..

Sakura still couldn't talk. We could see it on her blank expression.

_**What the hell is Uchiha doing here?**_

_Well, obviously, I DON'T KNOW!_

_**Figured you'd say that..**_

_Well, obviously.._

_**This could be very dangerous..**_

_It already is.._

_**Yeah.. I can't believe Sakura just let him in like that..**_

_Yeah I know.. he could kill us all in a second.. effortlessly._

_**You got a point there. But don't worry. If you die, Kankuro, Gaara, and Shikamaru will avenge your death. **_

… _Gee thanks for the amazing words of encouragement.._

_**That's what I'm here for.**_

Sakura finally found her voice back.

"S-sasuke, what are you doing here?" she asked, a frown on her delicate features.

"I need to talk to you." he answered. His voice showed no emotion. He looked only at her.

"About?" she asked. Her voice a little stronger. She tightened her palms into fists

He looked around. "This is a delicate subject.. I would like to speak to you alone."

Then Ino kinda lost it..

"After a year of your planning on destroying Konoha with your new little team, you come back and request talking to Sakura alone? Screw it. If you want to talk to her, WE- ALL OF US, are going to be there." She said, determined.

We all nodded. Sakura had our back, but it wasn't like she was stupid enough to just go with him alone.. Or was she?

_**She still loves him. You can expect anything of a woman in love.**_

_..And how do you know this?_

_**Know that she still loves him, or that you can exp-**_

_Never mind.. -_-_

Sasuke looked at Ino for just a split second.

"Very well." he said slowly. He looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I.." he seemed to not be able to find the words.

He lowered his head so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Her eyes grew wide. "Sasuke.." she whispered. I couldn't see his face, but his voice sounded so sincere.. Could he be lying?

_**He sounds sincere..**_

_So? he could be faking it all._

_**True, but it takes a real bastard do so..**_

_This is Sasuke we're talking about.._

_**Touche.**_

He spoke again. "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." he looked down in shame.

"Sasuke.." she repeated again.. still in a whisper. She smiled. Her hand reached for his face. He didn't flinch away from her touch like I expected him to. It was strange.

By the way she looked at him, and touched him, smiled at him, she had already forgiven everything he'd done. To her, to Naruto, to everyone. Damn.. this girl is so simple..

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Ino hissed. She was PISSED.

They didn't listen to her, wrapped by their own thoughts, I would suppose. He placed his hand upon hers, closing his eyes.

Tenten smiled a little, and I think I did too. Ino was scowling. Hinata was half-smiling.

_**That's.. just.. so.. ADORABLE!**_

_Shut up._

_**Just imagine you and Shikamaru like that!**_

_..I SAID SHUT UP!_

_**You know you want to..**_

…

_**Yeah that's right. You know it.**_

"Sakura, forg-" he started to say, opening his eyes. He was cut off by her.

"I already did." She said. Her eyes grew wet, and moisture started escaping the edges. He wiped her tears from her face with the back of his hand, smiling faintly. Her cheeks were flushed.

He embraced her in a tight hug, closing his eyes again. She hugged him happily. Now were (even Ino) all smiling. This was a true surprise..

_**No kidding.. I thought he was just a ruthless bastard.**_

_Yeah, same here. Well, I guess not._

_**Wonder what Naruto and the rest of the guys are going to say..**_

_I dunno.. but i'm sure they're not gonna be too happy to know he just kinda came back after threatening Konoha to destruction. _

_**You got a point there..**_

_Yeah.. I wonder what Lady Tsunade's gonna say.._

_**Yeah.. same here.**_

_Obviously.._

"But Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed, loosening her grip on his shoulders. She was, almost, just as tall as he was. Wow. O.O.

"What made you come back?" she asked, concern reining her features. He brushed a lose strand of pink hair, sighing.

"I-I don't know.." he whispered. He was telling the truth. It was obvious and I could see it.

Sakura looked a little disappointed. "Oh.." she lowered her head, looking at the ground.

He lifted her chin, but didn't say anything. After looking into her eyes for a long time, he hugged her again.

"Thank you.. Sakura." he said. His voice muffled by her hair. She was smiling. Tears ran down her red cheeks. She shook her head.

"No. Thank _you,_ Sasuke. Thank you.. for everything." her smile widened. He hugged her tighter, closer.

Ino was apparently moved by their moment, as she was silently crying herself.

Hinata, Tenten and I just kinda stood there, smiling a little. It was kinda awkward though.

"Sasuke?" it was Ino who spoke this time.

He merely dropped one arm, but keeping the other firm around Sakura's waist.

"Hmm?" he looked at her.

"IF YOU EVER HURT SAKURA AGAIN, WE'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE, THEN, WE'LL BURN YOUR SKIN, AND THEN FEED YOUR GUTS TO THE STRAY CATS OF KONOHA!" she screamed at him. We all winced as her piercing voice reached our ears.

"Guts? Umm.. Count me out." Tenten said, wearing a disgusted expression.

"Uhh, yeah.. I'm with Tenten." I said, a scowl on my face.

"S-same here." Hinata murmured.

Sakura smiled a reassuring smile to us.

His showed no apparent emotion to her. "Alright then." he said. His voice was soft though.

"Um.. Sasuke?" Sakura's eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah?" he turned to her, willingly.

"We were kind of in the middle of a sleepover." She said, a little embarrassed. We looked at our outfits, and blushed. We were merely wearing PJ's.

"Oh.." he said, understanding. He didn't look at anyone, besides Sakura, who was wearing her favorite hot pink silk tank top, with very, very short, matching silk shorts. He blushed a little himself. At the sight of him blushing faintly, Sakura's cheek's turned a deep scarlet.

"Alright lovebirds, we'll go get some food, alright?" I said, trying not to ruin their intimate moment.

The other girls understood immediately.

"Righttt.. well, Sakura, scream if this bastard tries anything, alright? We'll be close by." Said Ino firmly.

"I know how to take care of myself, Ino." Sakura stated, then smiled sweetly at him. "Besides, Sasuke's not like that."

**A/N~ Chapter 6 – FINISHED! After I started writing, it was fairly easy to finish, though I decided to end it a little earlier than planned. This is my shortest chapter yet, but, well, hope you enjoyed the little SasuSaku moment(: bahahahaha. **

**Thank you for your amazing reviews. I really, really enjoy reading them. They bring joy to my life. No joke. Haha. **

**Special Thanks go out there to Madison, for the, what, 5th time? Anyways, to AS ~ Fire, and to Chichi11101 (did I spell it right?) I dunno. Thank you 3 for the amazing support you give me, for the wonderful conversations, and for the amazing friendship. Of course, once again, thanks to YOU, reader. For being awesome enough to read this super long A/N and the story, of course. I LOVE YOU ALL! (: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**~AliceOtaku**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N~ Alright folks. Chapter 7 is up. I know the last chapter was kinda.. shitty, but well, writer's block sucks too, you know.. Well, here it is! Enjoyyy.**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything Belongs to Masashi-Sempai. bahaha**

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave her alone with Sasuke?" Tenten asked, biting her lower lip, as we randomly walked around Sakura's apartment. In our PJ's. Yeah, in our PJ's.

"W-well, she's n-not completely d-defenseless." Hinata murmured.

"Yeah, but this is SASUKE UCHIHA we're talking about." I said, sighing.

"You're right.. We should go back!" said Ino, turning around.

Tenten grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards us. This was the 5th time sense leaving the apartment. "She's not that stupid either, guys. Give her some credit." Tenten said.

So, we kept walking for about 2 more hours. We eventually got hungry, and decided to stop by at the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Goodnight ladies, what will it be?" Ayame asked us.

Everyone was staring at our very inappropriate clothes.

Ino was wearing a purple and yellow polka dots tank top, reveling most of her back, some chest, and some belly. Her shorts not that short.. Hinata was wearing simple PJ pants, though her shirt, well, revealed some chest area. Tenten was wearing a brown and blue stripped tank top like Ino's, but her shorts were.. super short. My PJ's were just like Tenten's, but red.

"Just give us all the special..?" I said, turning around to face the girls. They all nodded.

"Alright! Coming right up!" said Ayame brightly. She turned around to prepare our order, and left us standing there.

"H-hinata?" we heard an obnoxious voice coming from behind us. We turned around, to find Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Shino standing there, behind us. All of them blushing faintly. Except for Shino. You couldn't even see his face.

The voice we heard had been Naruto's.

Hinata's face turned a deep scarlet red. Her eyes wide. Speechless.

Well, to tell the truth, everyone was blushing. I think even _I _was blushing.

"H-hey guys!" it was Tenten who had the nerve to talk. She was blushing too. Neji's eyes were glued to her. He was blushing as well. His expression dumbfounded.

Shikamaru was staring at me. His mouth opened a little. A faint blush illuminated his cheeks.

_**Aww! He's blushing!**_

_Shut up.._

_**He looks cute when he blushes..**_

_Shut up!_

_**You guys would make such a great couple!**_

_SHUT UP, DAMMIT!_

Kiba couldn't take his eyes off of Ino. It looked like Shino was staring at her too, but it was impossible to tell with his eyes covered.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking at Shikamaru.

Naruto answered. "We came because we were hungry, and wanted some ramen." he said, still looking only at Hinata. He was blushing a little too. "What about you guys?"

It was Ino who answered. "We decided to give Sakura some privacy.." she said.

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. "Privacy?" he asked. He didn't really seem interested in this subject, but everyone else was. He was still looking at me.

"Yeah. Um.." Tenten looked at me, giving me a warning look that said 'Should we tell them?' Well, it's not like they're not gonna find out soon enough. I shrugged and nodded at the same time. Neji and Shikamaru both noticed.

"She's.." Tenten hesitated, looking at the guys. "She's with Uchiha." she frowned in concern as to what their response would be.

Their expression was blank at first.

Then, Naruto kinda lost it..

"SASUKE? WHAT? WHEN THE HELL DID HE COME BACK?" he yelled, making some people look at us.

"Not so loud Naruto," said Neji, looking around, and smacking Naruto's head.

"HEY!" he yelled, rubbing the back his head, and gaining more stares.

"Guys, calm down," it was Ino who spoke. "He was actually being decently nice. He apologized to Sakura. They even hugged.." She continued, staring towards Sakura's apartment, which was about 14 buildings away, to the right, in front of the Hokage Tower.

"Did it ever occur to you that he was probably lying, Ino?" Shikamaru asked his teammate. "Leaving her there by herself was a stupid thing to do. He's far too powerful." he said, scowling at Ino.

"She's not an idiot. She knows how to defend herself, and we're close by." she said, in a cutting tone. He just sighed. I looked at the ground..

Shikamaru had a point.

Sasuke could kill Sakura in a flash, without hesitation, without breaking a sweat.. she probably wouldn't even have time to scream for help. Hopefully she would be able to hold up until they got there.

_**You think she'll be alright?**_

_I dunno.. anything can happen at this point.._

_**You got a point there.. but she's not stupid enough to go down without a fight.. or is she? O.O**_

_Well, you said it yourself. You an expect anything from a woman in love._

_**Touche.**_

I bit my lip, and my fingers touched my fan our of habit, on the ground next me. I had brought it, just in case Uchiha tried something, and then stole my fan. Not that he'd be able to use it, but it leave _me_ weaponless.

I sighed. Naruto was trying very hard to not run to Sakura's apartment, we could all see that. He kept looking over. His hands balled up into tight fists. It looked like his knuckles would rip his tanned skin.

"Well, what should we do then? Go and disturb them? What if we get there, and they're in the middle of.. something?" Ino said, then frowned at her own words. Tenten and I shot her a warning glare.

We all sighed.

"I say we send a clone there." I said, frowning at the ground.

"That's not a bad idea." I looked up to see Shikamaru shoot a half smiled at me. I smirked back.

"Alright then!" said Naruto, performing the ram, serpent and tiger hand seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he said, and with a puff, there were about 12 Narutos.

"Naruto, we only needed one!" said Ino, annoyed.

We all rolled our eyes, and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Well, whatever! We have more back up now!" he said, in a defending tone.

* * *

"So you guys get the plan?" Naruto asked his clones.

There were 12 different responses, all clarifying that they understood what they had to do.

"Alright! Well, then get going!" he said, motioning. We could see in his eyes that he wished he could go see Sasuke.

I sat down, while we waited for news. We weren't supposed to move from the ramen stand.

"So, sleepover got ruined, huh?" I heard him say.

I jumped a little, as I wasn't expecting him to be so close by.

"uhh, yeah.. I guess. I didn't want to have a sleepover in the first place." I said, frowning at my drink.

"And why's that? I thought girls usually get excited about this kind of thing.." he trailed off.

"Well, under different circumstances, _maybe_. But I'm here because of my mission.."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but you got the day off. That doesn't happen very often.." he said, a smirk on his face.

I just sighed, and let the subject go.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

Red PJ short shorts with a matching red tank top..

Sigh. Why does she have to be so troublesome?

_**Because she's Temari. **_

_.. I guess that's true._

She was quiet after I pointed out her day off. I felt a smirk on my face.

"So hey guys, we should eat while we wait! We can't fight Sasuke on an empty stomach!" Naruto said, he sat down next to Hinata, and ordered some ramen for himself.

Everyone just kinda sat around, waiting for news about Sakura and Sasuke. Temari was nervous. I could see it in the way she looked at her fan every few minutes. Actually, we all were.

_**Temari is sitting at an arm's length. In her very sexy PJ's..**_

_You have such a perverted mind.. besides, this isn't the time to think about that.._

_**It's your mind. And it can be.. if you want it to be.. **_

_Yeah yeah.. whatever.._

_**Your so lazy.**_

_So are you._

_**Touche.**_

_What a drag.._

"So, hey.." said Temari, breaking the silence. I looked at her. She was playing with her fingers, looking at the ground. Her expression almost impossible to read.

"hmm?" I said lazily.

"How was babysitting?" she asked, turning to face me, a smirk on her face.

I half smiled, half smirked at her. "It was okay up until when Kurenai-Sensei wanted me to give her a foot massage.." I said, now a full smile playing on my lips. Her expression softened. She laughed a little.

_**She's cute.**_

_Shut up._

_**You like her.**_

…

_**I knew it.**_

_Of course._

_**You just admitted you do.**_

_I know._

She smiled at me. "You know, I think it's really great, how you promised to take care of that kid. I mean, with your being the total lazy ass you are, it was kind of surprising." her smile turned into a smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." I put both my arms behind my head, yawning.

Ayame was standing right in front of us, behind the counter. She heard the news about Uchiha, but then again, anyone in a 10-mile radius would've heard Naruto's screaming.

"Hey.. guys?" She whispered at me and Temari, biting her lip. We both turned to look at her.

"Sasuke Uchiha is back.. so that means.." she trailed off, still whispering. "That we're all in danger, right?" she asked. Her eyes reflected fear.

Temari smiled at her. "Don't worry, Ayame. Sure, he's strong.." she said, hesitating. "But so are we. Besides, just because he's back doesn't mean it'll turn into a fight.." she said, though she shot a glare at Naruto, who was sipping the last of his ramen.

"R-right.." Ayame didn't look too convinced.

"She's right, Ayame. Don't worry too much. We'll be able to handle him. And if _we _can't, Lady Tsunade _will._" I said, trying to calm her down. It seemed to work.

"Alright. But Naruto's right. It might turn into a fight, you can't fight on an empty stomach!" she grinned at us. Temari smiled slightly. She looked worried. I guessed she wanted to reach Gaara and Kankuro, just in case.

"Alright. Give us two specials." I said to Ayame, who grinned and turned to prepare our food.

Temari did look worried. Very worried.

"Don't worry. It'll be alright." I said. I could feel my lips turn into a smile.

What the hell? Am I actually comforting her?

_**You love her.**_

…

_**Don't ignore me. You love her.**_

_So what if I do?_

_**Well, you just admitted it, genius.**_

_Dammit._

_**Not paying attention today, are we?**_

_No. I'm worried about the whole Uchiha thing.._

_**Well yeah..**_

_This is such a drag.._

_**Everything is a drag.**_

She looked down. "Thank you." she said, looking a little embarrassed.

What that a blush on her cheeks?

**A/N~ Alrighty. Chapter 7 has been accomplished. Short chapter yeah I know, but, at least I updated, right? Anyhow, this chapter focused a little more on ShikaTema. I was planning on some NejiTen, but well, whatever. I'll figure it out eventually(:**

**Alright guys, I know some of you were expecting GaaSaku, so I'm sorry. It's not like there isn't going to be any competition (: bahahaha. I'll just leave it to that. **

**Special thanks to Madison. Again, To Avenging Soul ~ Fire, and to Chichi11101. Thank you guys SOO much (: **

**Your reviews are always appreciated. They bring joy to my life.**

**Don't forget to review, please!**

**~AliceOtaku**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N~ Alright! I know this is a bit late, but well, it was my sister's 3rd birthday on Sunday, so I was busy partying with the rest of my family. Anyhow, I officially bring to you, Chapter 8!**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. Bahahahaah.**

**Temari's POV**

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting to Naruto Uzumaki!" said one of Naruto's clones.

"News on Sasuke and Sakura?" the real Naruto asked, his face turned into a serious frown.

"Yeah. Spied on them for about 20 minutes. They were just talking, and smiling a lot, and Sakura's eyes were red from crying, I guess." Fake Naruto said. "I recorded some of the conversation." he said, smiling devilishly, holding up a tape.

"Then let's hear it!" said Kiba, who was sitting on Akamaru's back.

Shikamaru and I straightened up, and got closer to our friends. We listened.

"_Yeah. I'm here to stay Sakura. I made a mistake by taking my anger out on Konoha, and everyone else." _Sasuke said, his voice sounded a little sad and ashamed.

"_I'm so happy.. that you understand that the rest of the village had nothing to do with.. well, you know.." _Sakura's voice trailed off.

"_Yeah.. I know. I don't know what I was thinking," _Sasuke replied quietly.

"_Well, you know I already forgave you.. but I'm not sure about everyone else.." _she said, sounding worried.

"_Yeah I know.." _he hesitated. _"Thank you.. Sakura." _he finally said.

"Well, that's it!" Fake Naruto said.

"THAT'S IT? THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU RECORDED?" Real Naruto yelled at his clone, hitting him on the head.

"OW! Well, excuse me, but I never said how much of the conversation I recorded! You should've gone then!" his clone yelled back.

"Guys.." Ino said quietly, looking at them both.

"If I would've had the chance to go, I would've been the first one to run over to Sakura's apartment!" Real Naruto yelled.

"Guys.." Ino said, this time a little bit more loudly. Her eyebrow twitching.

"Well, then, WHATEVER! At least I recorded _something_!" Fake Naruto said, defending himself.

"GUYS!" Ino yelled, completely irritated.

"What?" they both turned to look at her.

"STOP YELLING! IT DOESN'T HELP THE SITUATION! YOUR JUST WASTING YOUR VOICE!" she yelled at them.

They instantly stopped their bickering.

"Well, whatever. I'm done." and with a puff of smoke, Fake Naruto was gone.

"Alright. Well, what do we do now?" Tenten asked no one in particular. Neji and Shikamaru deep in thought.

I sighed. "I think.. I should go look for Gaara and Kankuro.." I said, biting my lip, eyeing my fan, and then turning my stare towards the Inn.

"It wouldn't be a good thing to split up right now." Shikamaru looked at me, as if I was lacking logic.

"I know.. but I can't just sit around here.. doing nothing. I have to go warn them!" I insisted. My eyes pleading.

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright. I'll go with you," he said, earning some stares. "for safety's sake," he added.

I sighed. "Alright then, let's go!" I said, grabbing my fan and jumping out of my seat. Shikamaru and I started running.

"Troublesome woman.." he muttered as I took the lead.

I rolled my eyes, as we ran through the lonely streets of Konoha. The night sky was darker than usual. You couldn't even see the starts..

That means.. Yeah. The storm's on it's way..

We rounded the corner, and I sighed in relief as I saw the Inn's doors still opened. We burst through the door, not caring whether or not we broke the building. We had to get to Gaara and Kankuro and warn them right away.

I caught glimpse of the old hag eyeing me thoroughly again. She muttered "slut" under her breath as she took in my clothes.

I shrugged that off, and leaned over the desk, my hands shaking a little.

"Are Gaara and Kankuro here?" I asked her directly, looking at her in the eye when when she looked up. Her expression disgusted.

"Yeah. They're in your room." she said, raising one eyebrow as she looked at Shikamaru.

"Slut." she said under her breath one more time just as I turned around. It didn't go unheard by me. I stopped dead on my tracks. My stress braking free.

And then Ilost it.

I spun around, and gave her a piece of my mind.

"Listen up, hag!" I said through my teeth. She narrowed her eyes at my nickname for her.

"I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR FUCKING CRITIZISM! YA WANT TO CRITIZISE ME, CHOOSE A DAY WHEN UCHIHA'S NOT IN TOWN, GOT IT? I'VE HAD ENOUGH STRESS, AND IT'S BEEN ONE HELL OF A DAY. I'M NOT ABOUT TO PUT UP WITH ANYONE'S SHIT! I COULD KILL YOU IN A SECOND, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T EVER CALL ME SLUT IF YOU DON'T GOT FUCKING PROOF TO BACK UP YOUR DAMN RIDICULUS ASSUMPTIONS!"

I was pretty damn pissed off, and was not done ranting when I felt a hand restraining me. I looked over to see Shikamaru right behind me. A serious look on his face.

"Focus, Temari. Get to Gaara and Kankuro. We're losing time." he said, his voice monotone.

My eyes widened. He was right. I took a deep breath to settle myself, then turned and ran up the stairs at full speed.

I reached the room, and burst in through the door, Shikamaru right behind me.

Gaara was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the coffee table, looking through some papers, while Kankuro was occupying himself by polishing his puppets.

They both turned their attention to me at once. "Temari?" Kankuro asked as he looked at my face, then at my clothes. He snickered a little.

Gaara just looked at me with a bored expression.

"Guys, We have an emergency." I said, through my teeth.

* * *

"Alright, well, what do we do then?" Kankuro asked, getting his scrolls ready.

"We make the first move." said Shikamaru, and then he looked at me, as I frowned.

"But-" I started to protest.

"The first attack's always a fake. It's basic strategy, the second move wins the match." he said, mater-of-factly.

I sighed. He had a point there.

"Alright then." I gave in.

He smirked as he saw his logic reached me.

"But," Shikamaru added, his smirk disappearing. "We can't really attack unless Sasuke's looking for a fight." he said, and I instantly though of Naruto.

"Well, Naruto's gonna be.. pissed." said Kankuro, frowning.

"We'll be able to stop him," Shika said. "and if we can't, well, Lady Tsunade could interfere." he said simply.

I pursed my lips. I could see a million things wrong with this, and of I could bet Shikamaru could too, but it was our only chance at the moment.

"We should go back to the others," I said, looking at Shikamaru, and putting my fan on my back. While at the Inn, I took the opportunity of changing into my normal clothes.

"Yeah. C'mon." said Shikamaru.

So, we all ran out. The lady behind the counter gave a very dirty look -which I ignored- as we passed her.

We all ran towards the Ichiraku ramen stand, me and Shikamaru on the lead. Gaara on my left, Kankuro on Shikamaru's right.

We rounded the corner, and found everyone there at the stand. You could taste the stress on the air. They caught sight of us, and looked relieved.

"There you are! What took you guys so long?" Ino questioned, her hand on her hip.

"Never mind that, Ino." said Shikamaru at once. "Have you given word about this to Choji, Lee, Gai-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, Lady Tsunade, and everyone else?" he asked looking at the others this time.

"Yeah. My clones are taking care of that." Naruto responded. He didn't look very happy.

"Guys.. if this turns into a fight, he could have tons and tons of allies.. what are we gonna do?" Tenten asked, her eyes wide, in disbelief.

"Don't worry, Tenten. There are plenty of us.. besides, we've got the Hokage, and the Kazekage on our side," it was Neji who comforted her. He touched her arm, and smiled gently. His eyes seemed to get soft as well.

_**Those two are soooo in love.. it's so obvious.**_

_Yeah, I know! They're so cute together._

She nodded, and gave him a soft smile. He smiled wider, and she did as well, biting her lip.

"YOSH! SUCH YOUTHFULNESS WILL NOT GO TO WASTE. WE WILL BEAT UCHIHA!" Lee said, jumping in between Neji and Tenten, much to their annoyance, I must add.

"Lee! We mustn't think that way! He might not be looking for a fight!" Gai-sensei said, appearing out of nowhere.

We all sweat dropped.

"Alright, so, I head Sasuke's back." we heard a soft, voice. We turned towards the origin of it.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where the hell were you? We've been waiting for you!" Naruto said, pissed.

"Well, I took on the long, hard trail of lif-" Kakashi started.

"Don't even bother!"

"Alright, alright. Well, have you given word to Lady Tsunade?" he asked everyone.

"They sure did."

We turned around, to find Lady Tsunade standing behind us, along with Shizune, and some ANBU behind her.

"So, what's the situation?" she asked Shikamaru.

"Sasuke's back. Sakura's with him. We don't know if he's here for a fight, though it looks like he's not. As far as we know, he's alone." Shikamaru summarized.

"Sakura's with him? Alone?" her brow furrowed. Her arms crosses across her chest.

"Y-yeah well, you see, he wanted to talk to her, and so, we gave them some.. privacy?" Ino said, though it came out like a question.

She sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"GUYS! I gotta tell you something!" one of Naruto's clones jumped in the scene.

He was panting. His face turned into a serious mask of horror.

"W-what is it?" Real Naruto asked, his eyes widening.

**A/N~ ALRIGHT! How'd you like my little cliffie, ne? Bahaha. Yeah. I know this chapter isn't really long, but at least it's something to read, right? Kind of a filler, I guess. :P well, anyways, I dunno when I'll be able to update, hopefully soon. So yeah. **

**Special thanks, as always, go out there for Madison, because.. just because. **

**To Avenging Soul ~ Fire, for the support, and to chichi11101 for the awesome conversation and the support. And of course, thank you! (:**

**love ya guys. See ya next time! REVEW! you must. Please? :D**

**~AliceOtaku.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N~ Alright, well, here it is! chapter 9! Crazy how it seems like I barely started writing this.. well, I've really enjoyed it, hopefully, as much as you guys have enjoyed reading it. And, NO. this does not mean this is the last chapter. Bahahahaah. Actually, i'm hoping that it'll go on and on and on and on and on and on and on.. alright so not that long, but yeah. Anyway. I'll shut up now and let you read. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. For all the awesome comments, and ideas and yeahhh.. you guys are the best you know? I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU ALL! -sobs and clears tears- alright. Here's chapter 9. -continues freaking out-**

"WHAT IS IT NARUTO! SPIT IT OUT!" Ino screeched, getting hold of the Fake Naruto's jumper suit.

"Calm down!" Fake Naruto said. "I.. I have something to tell you." his face was still horror struck, and very disgusted. He looked horrified. Scared like hell.

Well, after that, I couldn't help but think that Sakura was dead. My eyes widened.

"Dammit Naruto! SPILL IT OUT!" I said, tensing as Fake Naruto looked at me, and nodded.

"SASUKE-TEME AND SAKURA KISSED!" he said, his face looked almost green. He looked terrified.

We were all frozen.

30 seconds later, we all snapped out of it.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN THAT'S WHY YOU CAME IN YELLING TELLING US THAT YOU HAD TO TELL US SOMETHING, WITH A HORROR-STRUCK FACE?" Ino yelled at him, her face red with anger.

"Well, it was gross! I could see his tongue in her mouth, and then he started to run his hands all over he-"

"U-um guys.. I think we should just focus at the matter in hand..!" Tenten cut him off, thankfully.

"WAIT! WAS HE RAPING HER?" Real Naruto protested, getting pissed.

"Well, it's not really rape if your willing.. and I think.. I think she was willing." Fake Naruto's eyes widened in horror, terror and disgust.

Tenten rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead. Neji looked at her with an amused expression. A smirk playing on his lips.

I felt my eyes widen, then I shook my head in disbelief. Shikamaru looked at me with a puzzled look.

_**Ew..**_

Hinata blushed a deep, deep DEEP scarlet, as Naruto moved closer to her.

Ino just sighed. Kiba and Kankuro laughed a little.

Shino and Gaara didn't say anything.

Lee gasped loudly. "OH NO! THE YOUTHFULNESS THAT LIVES IN SAKURA IS GOING TO BE ESTINGUISHED! WE MUST NOT ALLOW THIS AWFUL THING TO HAPPEN! ON TO SAKURA'S APARTMENT!" he yelled, and I could see a very, very thick hint of jealousy in his big, rounded marble-like eyes.

"Really, Naruto? REALLY?" Lady Tsunade sighed. "Lee, stay! We are not to move until we come up with a good plan." she said. She looked pissed.

I sighed and hoped for the best.

**Shikamaru's POV.**

Sigh. What a drag.

I mean, I already have to put up with that trouble woman..

_**Doesn't mean you don't like every minute of it.**_

_Sigh..._

_**Just tell her.**_

_Uhh.. we kinda have an emergency right now.. I don't think it's the time.._

_**Maybe.. but if Sasuke's lying, and he has a whole army ready to ambush you, your gonna die.. so you gotta set your feelings straight.**_

_Sigh.._

_**You know i'm right.**_

_What a drag.._

**Temari's POV.**

To say that we were all VERY worried was an understandment. Anything was expected at this point.

Neji and Tenten were close by each other. Tenten's face was full of worry. Neji touched his hand to hers. She looked at it, and smiled softly. She gripped his hand and sighed. He squeezed her hand. They smiled at each other.

Ino was sitting down on a stool, her face was in her hands. Sakura was Ino's best friend. She was.. well, worried.

Kiba put his hand on her shoulder. She, surprisingly, didn't shrug it off, but instead, put her hand atop of his. Then, she stood up from her stool, and hugged him. He was taken by surprise, but smiled, and hugged her back.

Hinata was frowning slightly, biting her lip. Naruto put his hand on hers, and smiled cheerfully at her.

Unconsciously, I inched closer to Shikamaru, who was sitting next to me. He smiled gently, and took my hand in his. I blushed, and looked at his face. He smiled at me again, reassuringly. I smiled a little, and bit my lip. My eyes grew softer, and so did his.

_**O: FINALLY!**_

…_?_

_**Don't you get it? You LOVE HIM!**_

_O.O..!_

_**Yeah! You do!**_

… _Are you insane?_

_**NO! Just look at you two! I mean, holding hands, smiling at each other reassuringly.. what OTHER PROOF DO YOU NEED!**_

_That does NOT mean I love him._

_**Sigh. Your so oblivious..**_

_Whatever._

_**But you do love him!**_

_It doesn't have to be love, you know. It could be.. just a crush._

_**Just a crush? Just a CRUSH? Who are you trying to fool? I'M YOU, DAMMIT! **_

_Sigh.. Whatever._

_**I know what you're feeling. Stop trying to hide it. What are you, a coward?**_

_O: HOW DARE YOU!_

_**Yeah. That's what I thought.**_

_I'M NO COWARD!_

_**Then face your feelings, and tell him!**_

_Now is NOT the time._

_**See? You do love him.. Just tell him. You may be surprised..**_

_Sigh.._

I bit my lip. What am I supposed to do now? Now that I know why I can't stop thinking about him.. now that I know why he sends butterflies to my stomach whenever he looks or touches me..

I sighed. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

I closed my eyes, trying to think of the right words.

_**Just tell him the first thing that comes to mind.**_

_It would help if you would shut up._

_**Right. Shutting.**_

I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes again, looking at him.

"Shikamaru, I need to tell you someth-"

"GUYS! THEY'RE COMING!" Another one of Naruto's clones came running toward us.

I sighed. Well, maybe this isn't the right time after all.

"SASUKE'S ALLIES?" Ino gasped. She was holding Kiba's hand now.

"NO! SASUKE-TEME AND SAKURA!" Fake Naruto yelled. He seemed excited.

Everyone straightened up.

"Coming _here_?" Lady Tsunade asked, a little annoyed.

"YEAH! BELIEVE IT!" Fake Naruto responded.

"Alright people. Get ready." She said sternly.

About a minute later, Sakura and Sasuke came walking towards us. Holding hands.

We all stiffened.

Sakura was biting her lip. She was nervous. Sasuke looked in control.

"State your business here, Uchiha." Lady Tsunade spoke first.

"I'm not here to harm anyone." he said slowly, looking at the Hokage.

"How can we be absolutely sure your trustworthy?

"I know I made a lot of mistakes.." he looked down. "It wasn't the village's fault that someone decided my clan was too.. powerful." he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. His hand was still in Sakura's. He sighed and looked at the Hokage. His eyes were sincere, but then again, he could be a great actor for all we knew.

"I mean what I'm saying.. Lady Tsunade." he said, finally.

Lady Tsunade rubbed her temples.

"We can't trust you just yet, Sasuke. Not yet. You have to prove yourself worthy." she said, as she rubbed her face with one hand.

"I know. Take as much time as necessary. I came here to stay.. if your willing to forgive me, and take me in once again..." he said, his voice tainted with a little hope. He was frowning slightly though.

"SASUKE-TEME! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU COME BACK SAYING, "I'M SORRY, FORGIVE ME! I'M GOOD NOW!" HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?" Naruto yelled before Lady Tsunade could say something else.

"I know, dobe.. I'm.. sorry." he choked out the last word.

Naruto turned around in frustration, but then sighed and tackled him, much to everyone's surprise, and annoyance.

"Naruto! Get off of Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto was trying to punch Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't struggling.

"NARUTO, STOP IT!" Sakura said, getting Naruto off of Sasuke. She turned to Naruto again. "What the hell is your problem, you idiot?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Sasuke's lip was bleeding. He didn't look pissed. In fact, his face was showing no emotion.

Sakura brought her hand to his face. "Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly, and started to heal him.

"I'm.. I'm fine. Thanks Sakura." he said, and turned to Naruto. He smirked. "You gained weight, dobe." he said. His smirked turned into a mocking smile.

Naruto gasped. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT, TEME? ARE YOU?" he yelled. "besides, it's mostly muscle, and the growth spurt.." he said a little less loudly, squinting at the ground beside him.

Sasuke was still smirking. "Sure thing dobe." he said, wiping the now dry blood from his lip.

"Alright, alright. Sasuke," Lady Tsunade said, looking at him.

Sasuke turned to look at her.

"We'll put you through pure hell until we can be absolutely sure you mean what your saying." she said sternly.

"Alright." he said. His face still didn't show any emotion.

"We'll seal your chakra as well. You won't be able to do any kind of Jutsu until I give the word. Is that clear?" she asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" he said. He looked resigned.

"Alright then. Follow me. Sakura, stay." she said first looking at Sasuke, then at Sakura. She lead the way back to the Hokage Tower.

He turned to Sakura, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back." he said, smiling slightly at her.

She closed her eyes, and nodded. She opened them after 2 seconds, and saw him leave with adoring eyes.

3 of the ANBU got hold of his arms, and put them behind his back, 2 more were in front of him, and 2 more were behind him.

Once they were out of sight, Ino attacked Sakura with a load of questions.

"Sakura! Are you ok? He didn't do anything, did he? What did you talk about? What happened?" she demanded. Kiba put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Ino.." was all he said. He looked strangely calm.

She looked at him, and nodded, taking a deep breath, she turned to Sakura once more.

"Well?" Ino pressed.

Sakura sighed. "It's ok Ino. He didn't try anything. I.. I forgave him for everything. I know he means he's sorry. He was just.. angry." she responded slowly.

Ino sighed. She got up from her stool, and hugged Sakura. "I'm just glad your ok.." she said. Then she slapped her hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Sakura demanded.

"FOR MAKING ME WORRY!" Ino yelled back.

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. Neji looked as if he was hugging her slender waist. His hold loosened, but his arm was still around her.

HOW CUTE! erm.. cough.. excuse me.

Shikamaru looked a little bored. I sighed, and sat back down on my stool. He sat next to me.

"So, what did you want to tell me before Naruto interrupted us?" he asked. Curiosity burning in his eyes, once he saw my blush. I turned away from his stare.

"I.. umm.. nothing. I..forgot?" it came out as a question.

He raised an eyebrow. "Right." he turned away.

_**Why didn't you tell him?**_

_I don't think this is the right time and place.._

_**Coward.**_

_I'm not a coward.. I just need to think this through, and be sure I actually... love him._

_**Right. Whatever.**_

_Sigh.._

"You okay?" he asked me, as I frowned and looked at the ground.

I looked at him for a moment before answering. He stared into my eyes. I looked down. "Fine." I said, and sighed. He nodded once, and got closer to me.

"Hey, I need to tell ya something.." he said. My heart started racing.

**Shikamaru's POV.**

"Hey, I need to tell ya something.." I said.

_**Finally.**_

_**Sigh..**_

I sighed."i know this is a drag, and all, but it's even more troublesome to not just say it.." I said, crossing my arms around my chest.

"What is it?" She asked. I could see she was starting to get irritated.

I sighed again. "Well, I-" I was suddenly cut off by Naruto.

"Guys! We should go to bed! I'm tired!" he said, putting his arm around a red-faced Hinata.

Well, I guess this just isn't the right time.

**A/N~ Well, chapter 9 has been officially accomplished. I swear, I must have major brain damage or something. Anyhow this was.. well, a little bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Special thanks to- Madison, to AS ~ Fire, Chichi11101 and to everyone else who has supported me. O: I swear I'm about to fall dead right now, so I'll end this Author's note, and start on the other chapterss. (: anyways, thank you, and REVIEW PLEASE! Love ya guys! Until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N~ Chapter 10! I can't believe I've written this much. Wow O.O anyways, umm yeah. Just enjoyy. Hahaha (:**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. bahahahaa.**

**Temari's POV.**

"Temari, we'll be going back to the Inn now." Gaara said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Right. I'll catch you guys in a few, alright?" I said, and then Ino sighed.

"Actually, your not." she said.

Shikamaru and I looked at her. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, our sleepover was kind of interrupted by Sasuke, so now that that's taken care of," she said, earning a glare from Sakura. "We're back to the fun!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure your not just scared to spend the night by yourself, Ino?" Sakura said, still glaring at her best friend.

Ino looked down. Well, Sakura _was_ her best friend. She knew Ino better than anyone, and for once, Ino had no comeback.

Kiba put an arm around her, and she reclined her head against his shoulder.

"Hey, guys?" Naruto said, looking over a very exhausted Hinata.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru responded lazily. He looked tired.

"I.. I think we should stay with the girls tonight.. just in case, you know.." he hesitated. "I don't want to let Hinata out of my sight.." he muttered.

"Yeah. I agree." Kiba said, his arm still over Ino.

"Hn.. well, for once, Naruto has a point." Neji said, hovering over Tenten protectively. She blushed slightly.

"Er.. so a co-ed sleep over?" Ino said, getting a little excited.

"Yeah! Wouldn't that be fun?" Naruto said, grinning.

"Well, I'm in!" said Kiba, and Ino smiled at him.

"What a drag.." Shikamaru sighed, and then yawned. "I'm in too." he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I bit my lip, and looked away. He smirked.

"Alright. I'll go too." Neji said, half-smiling at a red-faced Tenten. She smiled slightly at him.

"Alright, we'll, I'll go too." said Kankuro, turning to look at Gaara. "It's ok, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's fine." he assured him.

"You sure you don't want to go?" I asked him, getting my fan on my back.

"Yes. I have to talk to Lady Tsunade tomorrow anyways." he said, and then he looked at Kankuro. "Be ready at the Inn at 6:00 AM."

Kankuro nodded.

"Wait, what about me?" I asked.

"It's ok, Temari! Really.. I can handle things." Kankuro said, smirking.

"But-" I started to protest.

"You heard him. It's alright. Don't overwork yourself." Gaara muttered. I sighed, and nodded.

"Alright.." I said, scowling at the ground.

Sakura was being oddly quiet. Looking at the ground. She often threw worried looks towards the Hokage Tower.

"Well, then let's go!" Naruto said, and stood up.

"Don't you guys need to go get your PJ's?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh.. right."

* * *

"Alright! let's do a little game of Seven minutes in Heaven!" Ino squeaked in excitement.

The guys were wide-eyed. Hinata nodded, blushing a deep red, Sakura grinned. Tenten and I smirked. Priscilla laughed, trying to make Kankuro look at her.

Yeah, she's here. Why? Because everyone else is nicer than I am. Yeah That's right. It wasn't my idea to bring the slut along, but she saw Shikamaru, Kankuro and I walking to the inn, and asked us what we were up to. Kankuro, being the idiot he is, told her everything, and she innocently asked if she could join us. Kankuro agreed without even asking us.

So, now she's here.. Sigh..

"Alright! We'll pick people by spinning a bottle, alright?" Ino said, sitting down on Sakura's floor. We were, again, wearing PJ's.

"Whatever." Shikamaru sat across from me I was sitting on my knees.

To my left, Tenten, and Neji in front of her. To my right, was Hinata, Naruto in front of her. Ino and Kiba sitting in front of each other as well, and Kankuro and Priscilla next to each other. Sakura next to Priscilla. Kankuro wasn't paying any attention to the girl next to him. He seemed too busy staring at Tenten.

"Alright! I'll spin it first, and whoever it lands on, has to go to Sakura's room, for-"

"7 minutes. We know how this works, Ino." Sakura interrupted.

"Right. Well, here we go!" she squeaked. All of us blushed a little, as she spun the bottle.

It spun for about 30 seconds, before it decided to stop with Tenten.. and Neji. He smirked a little, Tenten blushed.

"Alright love birds, to Sakura's room!"

**Tenten's POV.**

"Alright, love birds, to Sakura's room!" Ino said, smirking at me.

Me. and. Neji. In a dark room. This cannot end well.

Don't get me wrong. I've had a crush on him for a while now.. but, I know he only sees me as his teammate.

We both stood up, and made our way to Sakura's room. My face was a deep, deep, DEEP red. He was only blushing slightly.

_**Oh god. He's smirking..**_

_Yeah.. I don't know whether to be scared or not.._

_**Nah. He'll probably just kiss you..**_

_O.O..!_

_**You've always wanted to kiss him anyways.. **_

_Y-yeah.. I guess.._

_**Don't be nervous! I think he likes you..**_

_Doubt it.. he probably sees me as another fangirl.._

_**He knows your not.**_

_Whatever.._

_**Just take a deep breath. Remember to look at his lips before yours touch his. Alright?**_

_Uhh, and why would this help?_

_**It makes you look sexier!**_

_...and how do you know this?_

_**Oh god, just do it!**_

As soon as we entered the dark room, Ino closed the door, and locked it. I sighed. I could see Neji smirking.

I bit my lip, and sat down on the bed.

"So.. What now?" I questioned. My voice was shaking slightly.

"Well, we're just supposed to stay here for 7 minutes, right? We don't have to do anything if you don't want.." he said, looking at me.

I did my best to keep the disappointment from showing on my face.

I failed epically.

He sat down next to me, and I blushed.

"Or..maybe.." he looked at me. I was looking down.

"Tenten." he said. I looked up. He stared at me. His eyes were so soft.

I felt my face heat up even more.

He leaned in slowly, his eyes staring at my lips. So damn sexy..

_**Stare at his lips! DO IT!**_

So I did as I leaned in. Suddenly, he crashed his lips to mine. He moved both of his hands to my waist, to hold me closer. My right hand clutching his shoulder. He moved closer to me, moving his lips with mine.

After about 2 minutes, I broke the kiss, gasping for air. He smiled. Not smirked. SMILED!

I could feel my face practically change colors.

He was blushing slightly, giving me butterfly kisses along my jaw. My heart was beating rapidly, my breath uneven. Suddenly, he stopped, and smirked. I blushed and looked down.

He brushed his hand against my face. And leaned in, slower than the last time. When his lips finally reached mine, he craddled my face in his hands. This kiss was not as.. passionate.. as the last, but it was sweet.

After a few seconds, he broke it. Smiling sweetly at him, I bit my lip. He smiled at me. I had the urge to suddenly hug him, but decided to suspress it.

"Tenten.." he said quietly. He looked down.

"Hmm?" I looked at him, scared of what he could say.

Could he not want me? Was he possibly just playing with me? No.. well, hopefully not. That wouldn't be like him. He wouldn't lead me on if he didn't feel at least, some sort of attraction to me, rather than friendship. I looked down.

He sighed.

Oh no.. this can't be good..

_**brace yourself.**_

"I.. well.. I need to.. well I mean.." he didn't seem to be able to find the words. What's this? Neji Hyuga stuttering?

"..Just say whatever you need to say, Neji.." I said, bracing myself for the worst.

He sighed. "I love you." he said. Bluntly. My eyes widened. I looked up to see him blush. He was staring at the ground.

He loved _me? ME?_ I mean, I don't even know my last name! I'm no one! Why would he be interested in _me? _He's _The _Hyuga Neji, for crying out loud!

"Yo-You.. you-" I couldn't say it.

"Shh.." he put his index finger over my lips.

His eyes softer than ever.

"Don't say anything.." he said and then wrapped his arms around me.

He seemed like a total different person. Inner Neji must've been very eager to get out.

I put my arms around him. His hold on me tightened a little, but I liked it. I liked the way he touched me. The way he hugged me. The way he kissed me. I liked everything about him.

I sighed happily in his arms. He pulled away to look at me, a grin on his face. I smiled back at him. He touched his lips to mine again, for only a second, before pulling away.

His face turned a little serious. A frown on his face.

"Tenten.." he started.

I swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

"Do.. do you feel the same way about me?" he asked, suddenly. A blush raising on his cheeks. He looked down.

I smiled at him. Though I thought it was pretty obvious, of course he would be the only one not to notice. Sigh..

"So, do you?" he asked me again, looking me in the eye. He looked impatient.

I looked down, away from his stare. He took it as a no.

"Well, I guess that was pretty clear. Forgive me. I won't disturb you again." he said, and stood up. Panic soared through me as I saw him leave.

I stood up, and hugged him from behind. It surprised him.

"Tenten, what-..?" he started to ask.

"You idiot. I love you. I've loved you all along." I said. Saying it out loud made it official. I mean, I already knew I loved him. I just had never said it out loud. It made it sound real.

"Tenten.." he said my name with adoration.

"Neji.." I said, trying to imitate his tone. I failed, but you could still hear the love in it.

He turned around, and hugged me. I hugged him back. I didn't care about anything else, I didn't care about the time we had left in that room. I didn't care about the fact that Naruto was yelling right out the door. I didn't care about our friends out there. All I cared about was him. Him and nothing else.

**Neji's POV.**

"Tenten.." I said. My face stiffened due to my sudden stress.

She swallowed. "Y-yeah?"

Why does she have to be so damn adorable? Not that I would say that aloud..

"Do.. do you feel the same way about me?" I asked, I could feel the strange heat rising up in my cheeks. I looked down.

She hesitated, and that irritated me.

"So, do you?" I asked her again, looking at her in the eye. I was so impatient to know what was going through her mind..

She looked down, away from my eyes. Well, they do say that actions speak louder than words, but even so, I felt a pang shot in my chest.. hm.. is this what it's like to be heartbroken?

"Well, I guess that was pretty clear. Forgive me. I won't disturb you again." I said. I stood up.

I heard her stand up, but I wasn't expecting her to hug me from behind.

"Tenten, what-.." I satarted to ask.

"You idiot. I love you. I've loved you all along." She loves me? That pang I had felt disappeared, and joy was the only thing I felt. Pure joy.

"Tenten.." I said, adoration and love creeping into my voice.

"Neji.." she said, her tone the same as mine.

I spun around, and hugged her. She hugged me back. I didn't care about anything else, I didn't care about the time we had left in that room. I didn't care about the fact that Naruto was yelling right out the door. I didn't care about our friends out there. All I cared about was her. Her and nothing else.

**Temari's POV.**

Tenten and Neji had been there for about 10 minutes.

"TENTEN! NEJI! OPEN THAT DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Ino yelled, pounding on the door after Naruto's attempts had failed.

It took about another minute until they opened the door, and walked out. Their arms touching. Neji smirking, and Tenten blushing.

Ino looked over them with suspicious eyes.

"What were you two doing? did you NOT hear us calling you?"

Tenten shrugged. Neji was still smirking.

"Anyway.. Back to the game!" she said, sitting back down. Neji and Tenten sitting down In the couch, deciding not to participate again.

"Ready everyone?" Ino asked, hand ready on the bottle.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto said, getting excited.

"alright!" She spun the bottle. It spun for about 40 seconds, before landing on me.. and Shikamaru.

My eyes widened, and I felt heat invade my cheeks. He was blushing slightly.

"Alright you two." Sakura smirked at me. "Get in there, Cha!" I sweat dropped, and got up. He did too, and we walked in. Ino locked the door, and the the dark room was suddenly too small, and too hot.

"Rightt.. So. Umm. What now?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I dunno.." he said, yawning.

_**NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!**_

_What?_

_**Tell him you love him!**_

_But-_

_**but nothing. This is your only chance. You have 7 full minutes! even more! No one to interrupt.**_

_Sigh. Alright.._

"Hey, Shikamaru?" I asked quietly. He had taken a sit in the bed. He looked up.

"hmm?" he muttered.

"I.. I gotta tell you something.." I said, playing with my fingers.

He looked up with little interest. That bothered me.

"Well, what is it?" he questioned.

"I.. well. You see.. I.." I sighed.

"Temari, just say whatever you need to say." he said, a little quickly.

I sighed again..

"Shikamaru, I love you."

**A/N~ BOOM! H-U-G-E CLIFFY. Alright, now that that's done, all you gotta wait for, is chapter 11! :D bahahahah. Sorry if I take too long, or if I took too long. But well, I need my sleep and all, right? Anyways.**

**Special thanks to~ Madison, for the AWESOME idea for the game, and inviting Priscilla. To chichi11101 because.. YOUR AWESOME! love you girl(: and to AS ~ Fire, because you are amazing.**

**Have you guys read chichi11101's story? No? DO. IT. NOW. Same for AS ~ Fire. NOW! (:**

**Alright. Well, i'm done talking.. for now :D DON'T. FORGET. TO. REVIEW. Please? ~puppy dog eyes~ (: LOVE YOU ALL! anyway, until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N~ Alright. What you guys have been waiting for, is now HERE! O: yeah!**

**Alright. I'll shut up so you guys can enjoy the romance and the dramaa! **

**WARNING~!. This chapter is extremely cheesy. The author is not to blame for any emotional outbursts. **

**XD I apologize for that. I got carried away in the romance. Well, yeahh ENJOYY! **

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. bahahaha.**

**Temari's POV.**

"Shikamaru, I love you." I said, my face turning a deep red.

He was silent for a few seconds.

I looked down, afraid to make eye contact with him.

I sighed. "You could at least say something.." I mumbled.

He didn't.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It made my eyes tear up.

Why?

_**Sigh.. it's called being heartbroken, girl.**_

_..oh.._

It felt as if my heart was being squeezed very tightly. Getting smaller, and smaller with every squeeze.

A whole minute had passed in awkward silence. He broke it.

"Temari.." he whispered.

I was waiting for the words that would make it official that he wanted nothing to do with me. I felt my face turn into a light, sad frown.

He didn't say anything, but he walked to sit on the bed, sitting right next to me, he sighed, and shook his head slightly.

I couldn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that he couldn't be mine. A tear rolled down my cheek. I tried to hold back sobs.

He sighed again, and pulled me into a lazy embrace. I gasped, taken by surprise by his usual show of emotion. My head was to his chest. His arms over my shoulders. His head atop of mine.

Sobs broke free. I hugged his waist. This was the first time I was actually crying in company of someone else. His hold on my shoulders tightened a little bit. I gripped my hold on his waist as if it was the dearest thing to me. And he was. Aside from my brothers, of course.

After another minute of crying my eyes out, and soaking his deer pyjamas with my tears, he pulled away. I didn't let go for another 5 seconds, until I finally resigned, and proceeded to wipe away my tears.

He leaned in, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. I so badly wanted to hug him again. To feel his arms around me. To listen to his heat beat.

He stroked my face. Tears welled in my eyes again, and started to roll down my cheeks again. New sobs began to rise on my chest. He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. The first tears were tears of hurt. Of pain. These were tears of realization. I could never be with him. He was from Konoha, I was from Sunagakure.

To be able to see him, would mean a 3-day journey from my beloved village, to the Leaf.

I tried to get a hold of myself. Why am losing control? Why can't I stop these tears? Why is the world so unfair?

He pulled my chin up, and looked at my glassy blue-green eyes. He smiled softly. He leaned in, and touched his lips to mine. As soon as his lips touched my own, an electric current ran down my spine. My eyes were wide.

_**O.O..!**_

I couldn't think clearly. All I understood was him. I closed my eyes. Both of his hands gripped my waist. My hands flew to his neck. He pulled me closer, and deepened the kiss. It felt like heaven. I didn't want to be away from him. Not now, not ever. All I wanted, was him. Him, and nothing else.

**Shikamaru's POV.**

"Temari.." I whispered. I was just so happy. Happy to know what she felt for me. Happy to know her feelings for me were mutual.

She frowned sadly. I didn't like seeing her like that.

Quietly, I walked over to the bed, where she was sitting, and sat down next to her. I sighed, and shook my head a little.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. A tear was rolling down her cheek. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check, but I could see she was holding back sobs. Losing control..

Troublesome woman. I sighed, and lazily, I hugged her. She gasped, and didn't hug me back right away. Her head was on my chest, my arms over her shoulders, my head atop of hers.

She lost her control, and started sobbing. My hold on her shoulders tightened just a little. She gripped my waist with force, as if it were a lifesaver. I liked it though. I didn't want her to let go.

She cried for another minute or so. I pulled away. She kept her hold on me for about 5 more seconds, before letting go of me. She then, wiped her tears away.

I didn't like to see her cry. It was wrong. And the worst part of it was, that it was my fault. All my fault. I was the reason for her tears, and her pain. I just wished I would know what was going through her mind.

I leaned in, and pressed my lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes. I wanted to hug her again.

I stroked her face. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again. I wiped them with the back of my hand.

She looked like she was having a lot of trouble with her emotions.

I pulled her chin up, and looked at her blue-green orbs, wet with tears. Such pretty eyes.. I smiled gently, then leaned in, and did something that I had been wanting to do for a while. I kissed her. As soon as our lips touched, and electric current ran down my spine.

I couldn't think clearly. All I understood was her. Both of my hands got hold of her slender, curvy waist. Her hands on my neck. I pulled her closer, and deepened the kiss. It felt like heaven. I didn't want to be away from her. Not now, not ever. All I wanted was her. Her, and nothing else.

**Temari's POV.**

I pulled away, from him, gasping for air. We both smiled. Our foreheads linked together.

"Shikamaru-" I started to say.

"I love you." he said. My eyes were wide.

"..you love me?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

He nodded. I smiled, and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

I pulled away. "For what?"

"For making you cry. I'm sorry." he kissed me again. It was a lazy, yet passionate kiss. After we pulled away, he hugged me.

I decided to clean my face on the bathroom inside. After I made sure all evidence of my tears was gone, we walked out. A huge grin was plastered on my face. He was smirking. We were holding hands.

"You guys took even longer than Neji and Tenten! What the hell were you doing?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. She then looked at our intertwined hands, and gasped.

"Oh em gee! you two.. and.. that's so adorable!" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes. Shika yawned.

Tenten got up from the couch, and came, practically bouncing, towards me. Her face lip up with happiness. She pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so happy for you! congrats!" she grinned. I laughed.

"Yeah. Back at ya, girl." I grinned when she blushed. Neji smirked, and walked over to us. He put his arm around her waist, and her blush only deepened.

Kankuro looked upset, and Priscilla was talking to Ino about fashion. I pulled Shika with me to talk to my brother.

"Hey." I said, and sat down. Shika sat down too, and put his head on my lap, getting ready for a nap. I smiled at him, and then turned towards my brother.

"Hey." he muttered.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. He was looking at Tenten again.

"Eh.. it's noth-" I interrupted.

"Kankuro I know you. Don't try to deny it. I know you like her." I said sternly, but quietly.

He sighed, and looked down. "Yeah maybe. But she likes Hyuga." he whispered.

I bit my lip. I didn't like seeing Kankuro like that, but I couldn't really help him. Tenten was my best friend. If she loved Neji, and Neji loved her back, I would support them 100%.

"If you really like her, let her be happy." I said. He nodded.

"Guys!" Ino cried, Kiba next to her. They were holding hands. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Priscilla tells me that her house has a pool! we can have a pool party!" she squeaked.

"Uhh. Ino, it's like, what, 10? i'm not sure that would be a good idea." Sakura said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww, c'mon guys! It would be fun!" Naruto yelled, grinning. Hinata nodded, with a small smile on her lips.

Tenten grabbed on to Neji's arm, and smiled excitedly at him. His frowning face, turned into a smiling one as he took in her expression. He nodded once.

"Well, we're in!" Tenten sang happily. Neji nodded. His arm over her shoulders. Hers around his waist.

"Well, we're in too!" said Ino, and Kiba grinned.

"Yeah. I'll go too." Kankuro said. Priscilla grinned.

"Fine fine. I'll go too." Sakura said finally.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that I'm going. And this lazy ass is coming with me." I said, smiling at Shikamaru, now sleeping on my lap, hugging my waist.

They all grinned, and turned away, to start preparing the pool party. I smiled at the sleeping Shikamaru. I stroked his cheek lightly, and he smiled under my touch. He opened his eyes slowly. I bit my lip.

"Hey." he said lazily.

"Hey yourself." I replied, still smiling.

"I'm not a lazy ass.." he said, yawning. I raised an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes at my expression, and stood up, not letting go of my waist. He kissed my lips for a second, and then sat up.

"Pool party, huh?" he said after a minute.

I looked at him, a little confused. I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, and smirked. I smacked his arm playfully.

**A/N~ YOSH! Short chapter, I know, but I was impatient, and couldn't wait to publish. Bahaha. Well, this is possibly the cheesiest (spelling?) chapter I've ever written, but I like it(: anyway. It was cute, ne? Hahaha (:**

**Special thanks to Madison, Chichi11101, AS ~ Fire, and to every single one you who has reviewed! Seriously though. Thanks a lot guys. It really means a lot, and I love to know what my fans think. Alright. I'll shut up now. **

**Love ya all! If you review, you shall receive a virtual Neji plushie! O: bahahaha. C'mon. You know ya want one(; **

**Anyway, until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N~ hey guys! I'm back, once again. I'm SOO sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I've been super busy now that school started again, and then dance, and.. yeahh. The point is... -eyes start watering- I might not be able to update very often.. I'M SORRY! -wipes nose- BUT. That does not mean I wont update anymore. I'll try to fit time in between dance, school, and babysitting and all that crap for my awesome readers (you guys :D) and yeahh. anyways, here's the chapter. **

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. Bahahaha.**

**Temari's POV.**

Pool party. At 10:00 pm. If you ask me, that's a very, VERY stupid idea, but well, whatever.

"C'mon, Temari! Hurry up! We've gotta be ready before the boys, so we can get over to Priscilla's!" Ino said, rolling her eyes and sighing, as I dramatically began to pack my stuff in my rug sack, in slow motion.

"Hurry up!" she yelled at me. Her expression was.. creepy.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I said lazily. Shika's laziness must have rubbed on to me.

"You know, Temari, you and Shikamaru make the _perfect_ couple. And I mean it!" Sakura said, leaning over her nightstand. Hinata nodded in agreement. Tenten smiled in agreement with them.

I smiled when I thought of him. _My _boyfriend. Shikamaru Nara.. I sighed happily, and suddenly, I found myself throwing stuff in there, hurrying. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Ino smirked, and high-fived Sakura. Tenten laughed.. I threw a quick glare, and went back to packing.

* * *

Sakura wrapped her fingers on the door. A few seconds later the brunette opened it. She was wearing a yellow bikini.

"You guys finally made it!" she said, smirking.

"Are the guys here yet?" Sakura asked, trying to look past her.

"Yeah. They've been here for awhile actually."

"Dammit! I knew we were gonna be late! Temari...!" Ino said, her voice sounding very scary. My eyes widened. I didn't look at her, and ran past Priscilla, into the living room.

I spotted Shikamaru laying on the couch. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, and green swimming trunks.

I bit my lip, and heard Ino chasing after me. I jumped over the couch, shaking it in the process. Shikamaru's eyes shot open, and looked behind him, to see me getting ready to run for my life.

"TEMARI!" Ino yelled. Her blond yelled, getting closer. I was starting to really get scared..

"Ino, chill!" Shikamaru groaned, standing in front of me. I peeked over his shoulder. Kiba came out of the kitchen, I would guess, wearing red swimming trunks. His chest bare.

"I WANTED TO GET HERE BEFORE YOU GUYS!" she yelled, and threw a glare in my direction.

I smirked.

Not a good idea.

"TEMARI!" she charged for me. Shikamaru stood his ground in front of me. Kiba ran, and put a restraining hand over her shoulder.

"Hey.. calm down." he said.

PMS-ing.. ha. Good luck with her, Kiba.

I looked into my bag, and started moving stuff around. After a few seconds, I found my target. A Sneaker's bar.

"Hey, Ino." I said. She turned her head towards me, with a murderous glare.

"What?" she said rudely.

I smirked, and threw the candy bar to the blond. "Catch."

Her expression went from utterly angry, to almost thankful.

She unwrapped it quickly, and ate it in 3 bites.

We were all staring at her with unbelieving eyes. Sure, I could understand her need for chocolate in times like this, but.. seriously?

"Hey, thanks Temari!" Ino said, grinning. Kiba looked confused. I laughed a little.

"No prob." I said, smiling crookedly.

"Anywayy.. we should get ready guys." Tenten said, looking inside her bag.. Right as she spoke, Neji walked into the room from the same door Kiba had entered the living room. Tenten was still busy looking for something in her bag, to notice that Neji had entered the room. He was wearing gray swimming trunks, and a white plain t-shirt.

She looked up finally, after I cleared my throat. She was surprised. "Hey!" she said happily, he chuckled, and walked over to her. One of her hands still in the bag.

"Hey." he said grinning.

It was so cute to see them like that. They smiled at each other, and he was about to take her hand, when Sakura said "Alright, break it up, love birds. We gotta get changed, remember?"

Hinata nodded, and walked to Sakura. Tenten sighed and pouted. Neji smiled at her.

"Rightt.." Tenten mumbled. She started to walk away, when Neji grabbed her hand, and pulled her towards him. He touched his lips to hers for about 5 seconds, before letting go of her surprised, blushing face.

Good thing Kankuro wasn't here. He would've been crushed.

"Alright. Break it up. You can smooch all you want after we've changed." Ino said irritated. "C'mon, Tenten. Let's go." she grabbed Tenten's free arm, and tugged on it. Tenten was struggling to kiss Neji one more time before she had to leave. He moved forward, and touched his lips to hers, before Ino groaned, and pulled her away.

We were all smirking. Shikamaru's arms suddenly wrapped around my waist.

I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Hey." he murmured. I smirked.

"Hey." I whispered. He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder.

"C'mon, Temari. You're coming too!" Ino said, and reached for my arm. Shikamaru pulled it away.

"Nah. What she's wearing's fine." he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, and turned to the other girls.

"Hey, wait! How come she gets to stay with Shikamaru, but I can't stay with Neji?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms around her chest.

"Because it's a pain to argue with Shikamaru. He's too much a smart ass. Now Come on!" she pulled them towards Priscilla's room. Priscilla lead the way.

I kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

We both smirked.

Neji sighed, sat down, grabbed a magazine and started looking through it absentmindedly.

Kiba sat down, and looked at the ceiling. Akamaru suddenly came out of nowhere, and sat next to him.

Shikamaru pulled both of us to the couch. Sitting next to each other, with his arm still around my waist.

I smiled. I still couldn't believe we were a _couple._ He was my _boyfriend._ That word just seemed.. strange to me.

His hold tightened. I turned to look at him, and he leaned in quickly. His lips reached mine in a second.

I smirked, and my hand flew to his neck, holding him closer. He deepened the kiss, and I suddenly found it hard to breath.

Someone cleared their throat, and we just ignored it.

They did it again, louder. I heard a low chuckle.

Shikamaru, instead of paying attention to the teasing, deepened the kiss even more. His tongue ran along my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, and his tongue entered my mouth, exploring.

They cleared their throat again. It was getting annoying now.

Shikamaru groaned, but dismissed the stupid teasing.

"_AA_HEM!"

We rolled our eyes, and Shikamaru pulled away. I pouted, and turned to look at the retarted faces of our retarted friends. Neji was chuckling a little, still looking through his magazine. Kiba was trying to to burst out laughing. Naruto, Shino and Kankuro were in the room too, along with Gaara and Lee. They were all laughing. Gaara and Kankuro's eyes were wide. Kankuro was holding back laughter, and Gaara was.. just.. quiet.

I blushed, and Shikamaru scolded at them. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than spy on us?" he asked annoyed.

"No," said Naruto. Kiba lost it, and started rolling with laughter.

I blushed a little harder. And Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. He still had his arm around my waist. I smiled.

"Ino, I'm not gonna put that on! This is an outrage!" we all turned our heads towards Priscilla's room, as we heard Tenten's voice.

"Tenten, just do it! C'mon! It'll look great on you!" Ino said. They were both yelling over swimsuits..

"HOW THE HELL CAN THAT _LOOK_ GOOD ON ME, IF IT'S ONLY A COUPLE OF DAMN STRINGS!" Tenten yelled back defensively.

I smirked, and glanced at Neji. He was blushing. _BIG _time. He looked down quickly.

I laughed quietly.

"Tenten.." Ino said, a little less loudly, but still loud enough for us to hear.

"NO." she yelled. Determination on her voice.

"PUT THE DAMN SWIMSUIT ON!" we heard something getting thrown. Our eyes wide. Neji looked up, alarmed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" we heard Tenten's voice run around the room. Something else broke. Neji's eyes were wide. He stood up.

I bit my lip.

"NO!" we heard some more movement, before the door opened, and Tenten flew out, running at full speed. Ino right behind her.

"TENTEN!" her eyes were.. just.. scary.

"NO!" she yelled again, and got to Neji. She hid behind him. He stood in front of her protectively.

Ino tried to reach for her, but Neji stood in the way.

"NEJI. MOVE. NOW!" she screeched.

"No. If she doesn't want to wear.." he blushed, and hesitated a little. "..whatever you want her to wear.." he cleared his throat, and blushed even more. "..then she doesn't have to." he said sternly.

Ino didn't agree with him. She tried to get around him to get to Tenten.

"Ino. CHILL!" I said, stepping in.

Bad idea.

She turned her head towards me, and her glare intensified.

Tenten and Neji moved closer to Sakura. Sakura handed Tenten a thick glass vase. Tenten grabbed it, and threw it at Ino's head while I stalled her.

It hit Ino with pin point accuracy, courtesy of Tenten. We smirked as Ino got knocked out. I caught her, and put her gently on the couch.

Kiba just stared at us with disbelieving eyes.

I smirked, and Shikamaru shrugged.

"Alright people. In the pool!"

**A/N~ FINALLY! I am so sorry this has taken me SOOOO long.. and yeahh.. I know this is a SUPER late update, but hey. I have school, and dance, and 2 stories. (:**

**And sense you all love NejiTen, you should go read my newest story, My Blind Spot. **

**I know. Hahaha. Cheesy name, but well. I'm a cheesy person :D anyway. Please. Forgive my tardiness, and let's just hope I can update sooner this time. Again, my apologies. Thanks for reading folks. Don't forget to review. Until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N~ Hey there! Uhh.. I know it's been a LONGGG time, but well, I'm sorry! . Some teachers at school just seem to hate me lately.. like, seriously. They really do hate me.. O_O anyways, uhh here's the chapter!**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sempai. :D bahahaahah.**

**Temari's POV.**

"Alright! Let's turn up the music!" Sakura yelled, turning up the volume.

_Somebody Told me_ by _The Killers_ blasted on the speakers.

_Breaking my back just to know your name,_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game,_

_I'm breaking my back just to know your name,_

_But heaven ain't close to a place like this,_

_Anything goes but don't blink,_

_you might miss.._

I smiled to myself. Good music, at least.

The pool was pretty big. It was rounded, and had a lot of plants surrounding it. You can pretty much think of it as a lake in the middle of a jungle. The patio chairs were right next to the sliding glass door. There was a round white table, (where the stereo was sitting..) and 4 chairs around

"Hey, Temari!" Sakura yelled from the pool. I was sitting on Shika's lap. He was sitting on a patio chair.

"What?"

"Since you won't be getting in the pool, you'll be in charge of the music, alright?" she yelled again. Her face was suddenly soaking wet. "HEY! DON'T SPLASH ME IN THE FACE, NARUTO!" she whacked Naruto's head.

"HEY!" he yelled, holding onto his head.

I laughed. "Sure thing. You got any CD's?" I said, standing up. Shikamaru's arms were around my waist. Not letting go of me, he stood up, and walked with me to the table.

"Yeah. They're right over there, inside, on the coffee table right next to the TV." Priscilla said, smiling sweetly at me. I wanted to barf.. I mean, I'm sure she was just doing that because Kankuro was right there, in front of her.

"Uhh, right.." I said, and walked inside with Shikamaru still holding on to me.

_Somebody told me_

_you had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_that I had in February of last year_

_It's not confidential_

_I've got potential_

_A rushin', a rushin' around._

The song ended just as we closed the sliding glass door behind us. Curtain hid the pool and everyone else behind them.

Everyone's laughter, and music was muffled by the glass.

The next song that was played was _Are you going to be my girl _by _Jet._

_I said a 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me,_

_Because you look so fine and I really want to make you mine,_

_I said you look so fine and I really want to make you mine,_

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 come on and get your kicks,_

_now you don't need that money when you look like that,_

_do ya, honey?_

I smiled. "You know, you can let go of me now.."

I could almost hear him smirk. "Not a chance." I felt his hot breath on my ear.

"Mmm.." I mumbled.

He turned me around in one swift movement, and touched his lips to mine. My body's immediate response was to press myself against him. My hands flew to his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. Both of us deepening the kiss.

He started walking us backwards towards the couch behind me.

Oh god..

_**OH EM GEE! AND YOU DON'T HAVE A CONDOM!**_

_..PERV!_

_**Well, you don't want to get pregnant, do you?**_

_...O-of course not! Stop talking nonsense!_

_**YEAHH right.. nonsense.. you NAUGHTY girl..**_

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, pulling away from Shikamaru's demanding lips.

"huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

My eyes widened. I did NOT. Just do that..

It is official. Having an inner is like living on hell.

_**HEY!**_

"Is.. something wrong?" he asked, waiting for an answer.

"Ye- n-no.. I mean, no. Nothing's wrong." I smiled at him. His face was so close to mine. I could hear his hear his heartbeat, I could feel his hot breath on my face.

I wanted to hug him. So badly.

"Hey, Shika?" I said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to look into my eyes.

"Can- can I give you a hug?" I blurted out, my cheeks getting hot. I played with my fingers.

"..." he was quiet.

Suddenly, I felt his strong arms around me.

"Do you even have to ask?" he whispered on my ear.

I felt whole. So happy. Like there was no one I'd rather be with, or nowhere I'd rather be at, than here with him. I wrapped my arms around him.

I loved him. I really did.

"I love you." he said quietly.

My heart felt so full.. of love for him. It felt like it would burst.

_I love you too.._ I wanted to say it out loud, but instead, I burst into tears.

I just couldn't get enough of him.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door in an urgent fashion.

Shikamaru ignored whoever it was, and leaned in, pressing his lips against mine again.

He deepened the kiss. I tried to pull away when I heard the knocks again, this time it sounded like they were kicking the door.

"Shikamaru, there's someone at the door.." I said, my tears gone now.

"Mmm.." he mumbled against my lips, and pressed his body against mine.

Whoever was out there, got impatient.

"OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR! NOW! THIS IS URGENT!" he yelled. I recognized the voice immediately.

Gaara?

I broke the kiss, now worried for my brother.

I stood up, and unlocked the door. Gaara burst in, gasping for air.

"Gaara? What's the matter?" I said, getting even more worried.

"We.. sort of have a problem back in the village."

**A/N~ Zomg! Gomenasai! Oh my god.. I'm SOOO late, and this is so short! BUT! That is why I've decided to do something special, and update TWO chapters tonight! yeah, yeah.. I know.. it's a school night, and I would need to hurry.. but hey, I've got what, 3 hours? I can try to pull it off! Hahaha. If I can't, well then I'll update later on tomorrow. After school, possibly.**

**Special Thanks to~ Chichi11101, for being SUCH AN AWESOME GIRL! you are so funny, and so awesome! (: Love ya tons girl!**

**to~ Madison, because, you are awesome too! :D Ohh yeah! I was supposed to write a LONG Edward-style rant on how she needs to review on my story. ok. Here it goes.**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU NEED TO REVIEW! Here, we're already on chapter 13, and you haven't reviewed the last few chapters! What's up with that, Maddy? HUH? I EXPECT A LONG-ASS REVIEW FOR _MY BLIND SPOT_, GO IT? **

**Ahem. Ok (: now that that's done, I'd also like to thank mari-ness, for pointing out some... very important things. Really, thanks a lot. Thanks to you, I now have the story line clear, and will (hopefully) be able to write faster, and better, without making it seem rushed, or like it lost it's plot.. O_O**

**Haha. I'm ending this ridiculously long A/N, and start on the next chapter ASAP! :D**

**Ok. guys, please, and seriously, pleaseeee, go read my other story! I need support, and because you all love NejiTen as much as I do, I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**DON'T FORGET TO DROP IN A REVIEW! Actually, let me put it this way, If I don't get enough reviews, there will most likely be NO update, until I get a fair amount. No, i'm not being mean, I just really need to lift up my self esteem. ok. I'm done now! :D**

**Until Next Time,**

**~AliceOtaku.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N~ OH YEAH! Chapter 14! I can't believe we're here already.. anyways, on with the chappie!**

**I. OWN. NOTHING. Everything belongs to Masashi-Sensei. (:**

**Temari's POV.**

"Gaara, what's up?" I raised a brow.

"We've got trouble back in the village. We must go back as soon as possible." he said, and then looked around. "Where's Kankuro?" he asked suddenly.

"Uhh, he's in the pool, with everyone else.." I trailed off, pointing with my thumb towards the pool.

"Get him. We can't afford to lose time." Gaara said, a little more calm now.

"But Gaara, what's going on?" I asked one more time.

"I told you, there's trouble in the village. Baki sent a scroll with Takamaru. It's the ambush we had been waiting for." he said slowly.

My eyes widened. "They planned it, didn't they? They knew you'd be out here with us, checking the village, and decided to ambush.." I whispered.

Shikamaru just listened. He stood up, and walked over to me. He put a comforting arm over my shoulders.

"But.. but it makes no sense! They wanted to get _you_! Not the entire village.. they were always after you.. I.. I don't get it!" my eyebrows furrowed. Just what the hell was going on? I sighed.

"Hey, it's ok. Just get Kankuro." Shika said in my ear. The sound of his voice acted as a tranquilizer.

I took a deep breath, and nodded once.

"Right." I walked towards the door, and opened It. The song playing was _Love Drunk _by _Boys Like Girls. _It had barely begun.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey,_

_Top down in the summer sun,_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I, still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)._

I turned down the music.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Naruto yelled form the pool. He and Hinata were playing around with the water.

Neji and Tenten were busily talking, sitting on the patio chairs. Tenten was the one doing all the talking, and Neji was the one listening. The only thing that seemed.. a little out, was the smile on his face. They both looked up as I turned down the music.

Ino was now back to her senses, and was talking to Kiba, both of them playing with Akamaru.

Sakura laying on one of the patio chairs with recliner, reading a magazine. She looked up.

Kankuro and Priscilla were talking too. Kankuro seemed bored. Priscilla was desperately trying to gain his attention. They both looked up as well.

"Kankuro.." I said slowly. He looked me in the eye, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?" his eyes widened just a little, his gaze went far behind me. I looked back, and back at Kankuro again when I realized his stare was zeroed on Gaara.

Shikamaru was right behind me. He placed his arm around my waist, where it seemed to live nowadays.

"We have to go back to the village as soon as possible. Get dressed." I said gravely.

"But why? What happened?" he asked, getting out of the pool. He put a towel around his waist.

"I'll explain to you guys later. We must go. Now." Gaara said. His voice sounded like he was having a hard time keeping his voice low.

What had happened?

"Alright. I'll go get dressed.." he said, and walked past us, towards the bathroom, or bedroom. I don't know.

"Hurry." Gaara said. I sighed. It was a good thing I had brought everything with me.. I wouldn't want to go back to Sakura's and all..

Guess Shikamaru's laziness DID rub on to me.. ahem. Anyways..

Tenten stood up. Neji right behind her.

"Temari," I looked at her. She was frowning sadly. "You're leaving already?" she asked with devastating sadness.

"Y-yeahh.." I choked out. I didn't like seeing her like that.

"But.. I'm going to miss you. A lot." she ran to me, and gave me a bear hug. I hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you too." We always went through this whenever I came to the village.

"Do you know when you'll be coming back?" she asked after a minute.

"No.. but I'll try to come as soon as I can, ok?" I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ok!"

She was like my little sister.. or a better way to say it would be, THE little sister I always wanted to have..

"Good, because if you don't, I'll be forced to go to Suna and get you myself, and we both know that's a drag.."

I turned to face him. My left eyebrow raised.

"It would be a drag to go see your girlfriend?" I asked seriously.

He looked away, and scratched the back of his head. "Well, it is a three day journey there.. and then back.. and, well, you know.." he trailed off.

I laughed, and hugged him.

"Yes, it's a drag and all, but, you wouldn't do it for me?" I looked at him. My eyes searching for something, that I had yet to realize I already had.

His soul.

"I would, actually.." he smiled a little. The corners of my lips pulled into a smile as well.

Everyone was back to whatever they were doing before. Priscilla had joined Naruto and Hinata. They were now talking about ramen, and fashion. Neji and Tenten were sitting down again. Tenten animately told Neji something. It seemed interesting. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her. Sakura turned back to her magazine. Kiba and Ino were back to playing with Akamaru.

I looked down. "I'm going to miss you so much.." I looked up again. It was his turn to search into my eyes now.

"Me too.. more than you can imagine." he sighed. He leaned in, and for a second I though he wanted to kiss me. He only touched his forehead to mine. Even though I wouldn't of minded the kiss, this felt just as good. Just spending time with him before who knows how much time.

He then embraced me. I had never felt as protected as I felt with him. It would hurt to be away from him.

"What I wouldn't give to go with you.." he whispered. His hold on me tightened. I sighed.

"And what I wouldn't give to just stay here.. but duty calls." I sighed one more time. I kissed his cheek, and he smiled.

"C'mon, Temari. We have to go!" Gaara said. I looked at him. There was Kankuro, standing behind him, with his own rug sack, battle make up applied and all.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a second.. I need to say goodbye, and all.." I said. Gaara seemed to think for a second. He nodded once, and walked away. Before walking away, Kankuro turned to look at me, and mouthed "Hurry." I nodded.

He did too, and chased after Gaara.

After the front door closed behind them, Shikamaru and I went back to the living room.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I just couldn't. It would just make things harder on me when I had to leave in just a few seconds.

"Well, I guess this is goodb-" his demanding lips cut me off. The kiss itself wasn't very deep, but it was sweet, and short.

After a few more seconds, he broke it. "Just know I'm here whenever you need me. I'll wait for you. Take your time. I wont go anywhere. I'll be here for you. Just promise, you'll come back to me."

I looked at him, and nodded. I couldn't say anything. I was sure my voice would shake, and crack if I did.

_**So.. romantic.. he really does love you..**_

_No shit, Sherlock.._

_**...You ruin the fun.**_

He closed his eyes, and nodded.

We went out the door after a few other goodbyes, and such.

Before leaving the gates of Konoha (at 10:30 PM), Temari looked back at Shikamaru. He smiled, and mouthed "Come back to me."

Little did we know, that this promise would be easy to keep...

* * *

As we soared threw the air, I started to really wonder what the problem was back at the village. I knew it had been an ambush, but why was Gaara suddenly so anxious?

"So, Gaara.." Kankuro started.

Gaara's hand turned into a fist. A tight one, at that.

"Look, they hurt Matsuri.. I- I don't know what happen.. I don't have the details, but.." he hesitated. I suddenly understood.

He loved her. She was hurt. He was anxious to see her. To know she was fine.

I smiled to myself. Gaara had finally found someone to love.

"Hey there!" we heard a male voice coming form behind us.

"huh?" we turned our heads, to see a green-headed ninja, or that's what we though he was. He had no headband.

"Say goodnight, Sabaku No Gaara!" he shouted, and threw a little round object. I recognized it, and my eyes widened.

It was a grenade.

We all dodged, and stopped.

An ambush? Here? It had only been a few hours since we had left Konoha.. why would they bother to ambush us when we were so close to our allies?

I took out my fan quickly. One of Gaara's hands was on his gourd, which rested on his back. He was fingering the cap..

The green-haired guy smiled. It was a wicked-psychotic kind of smile.

He threw grenade at Gaara. I couldn't see the point behind this. I mean, I'm sure he knew Gaara would dodge. Didn't he?

Guess not..

Except, the grenade wasn't quite aimed at Gaara.. it was aimed.. towards me.

"Dammit!" I hissed through my teeth.

The impact was far too close to me. I couldn't dodge in time..

There was smoke everywhere. Trees falling down next to me. The air smelled funny. I can't quite describe what it smelled like.. but I can tell you it wasn't pleasant.

The last thing I though of was, "I love you, Shikamaru." I also heard my name being called a twice. Both voices sounded familiar. Oh yeah! Kankuro and Gaara.. why were they worried? Then, everything went black...

**A/N~ oh yeah! chapter 14- FINISHED! O: Ok, so I had planned to update sooner.. gomenasai! But since I had dance, and homework, I couldn't get it together until now. But you had to love it. I mean, all that fluff was worth the wait, ne? :D and we all love ShikaTema, so yay us! ^-^**

**I know I promised to update either last night, or today right after school, but if you think about it, it IS after school.. and I never said what time (: hahahahaha**

**anyhow, I'd like to thank Chichi11101 for supporting me soooo freakin' much! I seriously wouldn't of finished this if it weren't for her saying how much she wanted to read the future chapters. **

**I'd also like to thank everyone who has stuck with me.. I know I take FOREVERRR to update, but, well. You all love me, right? and show me you do by dropping in a review! :D**

**I seriously can't believe I got 84 reviews. :D YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! ok. I'm done talking now! ^-^ i'll try to update as soon as my social life lets me O_O now, this may take awhile, so please, bear with me. ok. NOWWW I'm done(:**

**Until next time, **

**~AliceOtaku**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N~ Chapter 15! Finally here! Ok, so it's been awhile.. but school is just.. meh. We all know how school is.. On top of that, I was grounded O_O for like, 2 weeks, and then I had multiple migraines, which caused me to have mental blocks, and writer's block as well. Anyways, here's the chappie! :D**

**By the way, Shikamaru's pretty OOC in this chapter. Actually, Neji's pretty OOC too.. But hey! That's what love does to ya. Or so I heard..**

* * *

**Shikamaru's POV.**

Yawn.

What a drag.

Everything is so much more a drag when that troublesome woman isn't around.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Just because Temari isn't around doesn't mean you can slack off!" Ino shouted at me.

Great. Just when I thought I had time to relax a little, Ino comes and ruins everything.

"Unghh.. Just shut up, Ino.." I complained, and covered my eyes with my left arm. I was laying on my back in the roof of one of the buildings close to the Hokage Tower.

When I didn't hear Ino complaining, I turned to look at her. She looked like she was almost to tears.

"How can you say that, Shikamaru? Don't you remember what day it is today?" she said. A tear escaping her eye.

"Uhh.. Tuesday?"

"NO! The date! Its Asuma-Sensei's death anniversary!" she said, her voice thick with tears.

My eyes widened.

That's right.

It was Asuma's death anniversary.. How could I have forgotten? **(A/N~ I have no idea when his death anniversary is.. O_O)**

Guess I've been thinking about Temari a lot lately.. damn, I miss her.

"Shikamaru!" Shizune and Sakura came running in our direction.

Sakura looked really worried.

"Hey, Bill Board Brow. What's up?" Ino asked Sakura. She was back to normal. Sakura didn't even flinch at her nickname.

"We don't have time for this, Ino!" she turned to look at me. "We've got a problem." she said.

"Does it involve Sasuke?" Ino inquired.

"No.. he's still in custody. But that's besides the point"

"Spit it out already, will ya?" I muttered annoyed.

"I-it's Temari, Shikamaru! It was an ambush, and a grenade fell too close to her. Gaara and Kankuro are fine. She's unconscious, an- Where are you going? Shikamaru!" Sakura said, exasperated.

I wasn't listening.

Temari was hurt.. I need to go see her as fast as I could. I ran through town like a madman.

I spotted Tenten and Neji talking right next to the little Akashiyaki stand near the Hokage Tower.

Tenten was Temari's best friend.. she should know what was going on.

"Tenten!" I yelled, gaining their attention. They both turned around to face me.

"H-hey Shikamaru. What's up?" she said, frowning ever so slightly.

"Temari.." was all I said.

Her face stiffened. "What happened? Is she alright? Where is she?"

When I didn't respond immediately, Tenten panicked.

"What's going on, Shikamaru? Just spit it out, dammit!" she hissed, stepping closer to me. Neji put a comforting, and restraining hand over her shoulder.

I was finally able to respond.

"They were ambushed on their way back. Gaara and Kankuro are fine, and brought her back. She's unconscious right now.. I haven't seen her yet."

Tenten's hand flew to her mouth. She gasped quietly. Neji put his whole arm around her shoulders. Neji showing some PDA? That was a first.. Maybe he really _did_ love Tenten..

"I bet she's ok. She's tough.." he whispered soothingly.

I wanted to believe that. Very badly.

Tenten nodded weakly.

"I'm on my way to see her.. if you wanna come with me, then hurry." I said, turning around to face the hospital. My head lingered in their direction.

"I.. yeah. We're coming with you."

Neji nodded once, reassuringly.

"Alright. C'mon. We don't have any time to waste!" I exclaimed.

* * *

We ran to the hospital after that.

We ran into the reception room.

"Hello. How may I h-" The nurse behind the desk started to ask.

I cut her off.

"Sabaku No Temari. What room is she in?" I yelled.

"Nara, calm down." Neji muttered, a little annoyed.

"How is she?" Tenten asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have the information you see." The nurse said, with an apologetic look. I growled in annoyance.

"Shikamaru, let's look for Lady Tsunade. She'll know what's going on." Tenten said quietly. I nodded once, and sighed.

"Alright. Where the hell is she at?" I asked the scared nurse.

"Right here."

We turned around, to see Lady Tsunade walking towards us, holding a clipboard with a bunch of papers overlapping each other. She was looking over them worriedly.

We sped-walked to her. She raised her left hand to slow us down.

"H-how is she?" Tenten demanded. Neji slipped his hand into Tenten's, and squeezed. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"She's still unconscious. The grenade was thrown almost directly at her. The smoke emitting form it was poisonous.. it affects the brain." Tsunade explained.

I frowned.

Tsunade went on. "It appears shes under a Genjustu. She doesn't respond to electric shocks the way unconscious people usually do."

"Well, she could be brain-dead." Neji said quietly. I felt my heart squeeze.

Tenten gasped quietly, and her left hand flew to her mouth. "N-no.. She can't be!" She shook her head quickly, her eyes shut. Neji hugged her close to his body.

"We've considered that, and studied into it. She is _not_ brain-dead. We can assure you that." Tsunade looked at me. "Remember I said the smoke was poisonous?" she asked.

I nodded.

What was she getting at?

"I said that it affects the brain.. what I didn't tell you, is that it deletes recent memories." Tsunade explained carefully, watching my expression.

"..So, it's pretty much like Short-Term memory loss, then?" I frowned.

"Yes, but we can't be sure how much she's forgotten.. we will have to wait or her to wake up for that."

"..Can I go see her?" I asked quietly after a few seconds.

Tsunade looked unsure.

"Please.. I.. need to see her.. please." I pleaded. This was _so_ out of character for me, but I seriously didn't care.

All that mattered at the moment,

was her.

Temari.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. But hurry. I didn't even let her brothers in." she muttered. "She's in room 613." She said, and walked to the desk.

"Okay, thanks!" I ran down the familiar hall way. I remembered it, because this had been the hall way, in which we had talked about the mission.

The mission we'd failed... And by we, I meant..

The Sasuke-retrieval squad.

And that consisted of Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Choji, Naruto, and me.

This was the hall way in which Choji's room had been. Could see the bench in which I had been sitting down on.

I remembered not being able to hold my tears.. I had been the only to come out of that mission walking, and uninjured.. well, unless you consider a broken finger a severe injury..

"_I love you, Shikamaru_" I could still hear her voice.

You better be okay, troublesome woman. Be okay..

_**She will be.**_

_...All I can do right now, is hope ._

Temari, if you love me, you'll be okay.

* * *

**Tenten's POV.**

I could still hear Neji's voice suggesting it.

"_She could be brain-dead."_

No. No, she can't be! No! She isn't. She's tough. She'll get through this!

_**Honey, Lady Tsunade already said she's not brain dead. Calm down.**_

_...right._

"Tenten." Neji squeezed my hand.

But I can't calm down! Temari's my best friend! M

"Tenten.."

_**You don't trust Lady Tsunade?**_

_...no, th-_

I felt a set of arms around me from behind.

"Tenten." he murmured in my ear. I felt my face heat up as his hot breath tickled my ear.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"It'll be okay. Like I said before, she's tough."

"..Yeah.. You're right." I mumbled.

"Usually." he smirked. "Besides, Lady Tsunade already said she wasn't brain-dead."

I sighed one more time. "Your right.. again." I couldn't help, but to smile at that. It didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Good girl." He said.

I turned around to look straight at him. He was smiling slyly, but then his face hardened, and he dropped his smile.

"I don't like to see you so upset." he said, and put his hand on my cheek.

I smiled, and put my hand over his. "I don't either." I muttered.

"OH MY GOD! Look, girls!" we heard someone scream.

"Get off of him, slut!" another girl yelled.

...Oh no they didn't.

My eyebrow was twitching uncontrollably. My eyes closed.

Fangirls.

I _despised_ them.

I turned around to glare at them.

"_**What**_ did you say?" I growled.

"Tenten, calm down. It's alright." Neji said quietly.

"But Neji! _We_ love you! She doesn't! She is only toying with you!" One girl with bushy blonde hair, and freckles yelled. Her face looked practically _yellow._ That's how much make up she was wearing.

I was about to tell them to go to hell, but Neji was one step ahead of me, as always.

"Shut up." he said murderously.

The yelling girls went silent immediately.

But Neji wasn't done yet.

"You will not speak of Tenten that way, understood?" he growled at them bitterly.

"But, Neji, we're only pointing out a fact! It's not l-" The same girl yelled again.

My hand inched closer to my kunai, which was hidden under my shirt's sleeve. Who did they think they were? It's a HOSPITAL, for God's sake! Can't they keep it down?

Neji put a hand over mine. He turned around to look at the girls.

"I told you to shut up. You don't even know Tenten, and for all I know, you could just be talking about yourselves." He said, narrowing his eyes, and smirking once he heard the gasps emitting from the crazed mob in front of us.

"H-how can you say that? We're only trying to pro-!"

_Thonk._

The kunai and shuriken flew right next to her ear.

My eyes were closed. I pulled my hand back.

All of the girls were silent. Finally.

I opened my eyes again, and glared at the loud mouth. Her eyes were wide in terror.

"You were saying?" I said in a sweet, high voice. She remained quiet.

"That's what I thought." I said, returning to my normal voice. My face showed a bitter expression. I turned away from the girls.

"C'mon, Neji. Let's g-" Neji used his Gentle fist to blow away the shuriken and kunai that were thrown in my direction.

I gasped, and turned around to face the girls one more time.

Neji stepped in front of me.

"Stop it." he growled.

He was mad.. No.. he was,

Enraged.

"Who did that? Come out!" he hissed.

The girls were quiet. For about 10 seconds, no one came out of their 'hiding spot'. But then, someone stepped out.

She had green-ish, blue-ish short hair. Her eyes were black. Her skin, was tanner than Naruto's, and Kiba's.

Who the hell was she? Another fangirl?

"What the hell is your problem?" I demanded.

"My problem?" she laughed slightly. "_You _are my problem." she said. Then, her face showed confusion.

"Wait, you are Temari, are you not?" she frowned.

Someone was mistaking me for Temari?

"..Who the hell are you?" I asked, pretty pissed that someone had the intention to kill my best friend.

"Are you Sabaku No Temari or not?" she asked annoyed.

"And who's looking for her?" we turned around, to find Kankuro, Gaara and Shikamaru standing a few feet behind us. Gaara's arms were crossed over his chest. His face betrayed no emotion. Kankuro's were on his hips. He was pissed. Shikamaru's hands were on his pockets. He looked bored, as usual.

..What is going on?

* * *

**A/N~ O: So, how did you like the new chappie? :D Kinda suckish, if you ask me. Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone's who's stuck with me.. I totally understand if you have me for taking this long to update T_T Anyways, No flames, please . R&R! **

**With much love,**

**~AliceOtaku**


End file.
